The Proposal
by Byun Annisa
Summary: Setelah pengkhianatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi nasib berkehendak lain ketika persalinan prematur memaksa Baekhyun beristirahat total. Chanyeol melangkah kedepan dengan proposal yang mengejutkan. Membuktikan cinta dan komitmen terhadap putra mereka yang belum lahir. Selagi Baekhyun tersentuh oleh perhatian seorang Dokter. CHANBAEK/GS/MATURE/(REMAKE)
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Proposal (REMAKE)

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Rated : M (GS)

.

.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat dia berlari ke jalan depan rumah. Tersandung undakan teras, dia tersungkur ke arah pintu depan. Dia menggedor kayu sekeras yang dia bisa dengan kedua tinjunya.

"Tolong! Aku mohon buka pintunya! Aku harus bicara padamu!" dia berteriak.

Tangannya meluncur turun dari pegangan ke bel pintu. Jarinya memencet bel tanpa henti.

Akhirnya, usaha putus asanya membuahkan hasil dengan pintu depan terayun membuka. Melihat wajahnya yang bernoda air mata, jiwa Chanyeol terpilin menyakitkan.

"Tolong, ijinkan aku bicara padamu!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan, Chanyeol. Kita sudah melewati jalan ini terlalu sering. Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa tindakanmu akan selalu berbicara lebih keras dari pada kata-katamu."

"Tidak, tadi malam bukanapa yang aku inginkan. Hanya saja aku takut dengan kehadiran bayi itu dan semua yang terjadi di antara kita beberapa minggu terakhir."

Ketika dia mencoba melewatinya keluar pintu, Chanyeol memajukan diri ke depannya seperti sebuah perisai.

"Chanyeol, minggir. Aku harus pergi bekerja. Tak ada satupun yang kau katakan akan merubah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

"Tak bisakah kau ijin meninggalkan kantor? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin memperbaiki semua ini." Chanyeol menjalankan tangannya yang gemetaran melewati rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

Dia masih menggunakan baju kusut yang dia kenakan sehari sebelumnya. Dia tidak tidur, tidak makan, dia menghabiskan malam dengan berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan dia kembali.

"Tidak masalah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku memang mencintaimu dan aku memang menginginkan bayi itu."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melotot pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mundur selangkah melihat kemarahan yang terbakar di matanya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu! Aku tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu tentang aku dan kehamilanku beban itu di kehidupanmu. Jika ada, itu adalah alasanmu menyetubuhi gadis itu! Karena saat kau takut, kau selalu berhasil untuk mengacau segalanya!"

Mendorongnya agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, dia mengentakkan kaki menuruni undakan teras. Chanyeol menempel di belakangnya.

"Okay, kau benar. Itu memang sebuah beban mungkin sampai sekarang. Tapi aku menyadari sekarang bahwa aku sudah bertindak bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menikahimu dan membesarkan anak kita." Dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Bahunya merosot sebelum dia berputar

perlahan.

"Saat ini kau berpikir itulah yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku mengenalmu terlalu baik. Sebelum kita menikah atau sebelum bayi ini lahir, kau akan ketakutan dan selingkuh lagi." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Aku bodoh karena berpikir aku yang hamil akan mengubahmu. Bahwa entah bagaimana itu akan membuatmu mau berkomitmen. Tapi kau bahkan tak bisa setia demi bayimu."

Chanyeol mencoba meraihnya, tapi dia berputar pergi dan berlari ke trotoar. Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil mengejarnya, dia telah mengunci diri di dalam mobil.

Dia menggedor jendela dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tolong_. _Tolong jangan lakukan ini!"

Dia menekan mundur gas mobilnya dan mendecit keluar ke jalan raya. Mesinnya meraung saat ia melaju di jalan raya. Chanyeol menutup matanya menyerah. Dia terhuyung mundur, berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diri dari kehabisan nafas.

Lalu suara ban berdecit dan kaca pecah menyebabkan jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti. Dia berlari ke ujung jalan raya. Seluruh dunia seakan bergerak merangkak perlahan saat melihat tumpukan logam terkoyak di kejauhan.

"ROSE!" Chanyeol berteriak.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan menemukan dirinya menelungkup di meja dapur. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran untuk menghapusnya.

Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah air mata, bukan keringat, membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol telah berhenti bermimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan Rose selama bertahun-tahun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol mengingat apa yang telah membawa mimpi buruk itu kembali.

Baekhyun.

Semua yang Chanyeol kira pernah ia rasakan pada Rose ternyata jutaan kali lebih besar yang ia rasakan pada Baekhyun saat ini. Ia hanya mengira ia tahu apa itu cinta.

Bahkan tanpa mencoba, Baekhyun telah menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun telah pergi.

Sebuah tangisan kekalahan yang penuh penderitaan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kita kembali mengalami mimpi buruk?"

Chanyeol terlunjak sebelum melempar pandangannya ke balik bahunya. "Ayah. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Ayahnya memberinya senyum masam. "Aku punya kunci, nak."

Ketika Chanyeol berputar di kursinya, pandangannya ikut berputar, dan ia harus berpegangan pada sisi meja untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mengetuk pintu?"

"Aku sudah lakukan, tapi kau tak juga membukakan pintu. Sekarang aku bisa melihat penyebabnya."

Chanyeol menatap penampakan buram dan ganda dari wajah merengut ayahnya. Sebuah tatapan yang benar-benar muak sudah sangat cukup, tapi di kondisinya yang mabuk, ia harus melihat dua.

Ayah Chanyeol bersandar di meja dapur, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Nak, kupikir sekarang kau sudah mabuk berat!"

Setelah mendengus tertawa, wajah Chanyeol membentur meja dengan keras. Dadanya naik turun saat ia tertawa pada kenyataan ayahnya benar-benar mengatakan istilah mabuk berat.

Tentu saja tingkat mabuknya juga membuat itu lebih lucu lagi. Saat dia akhirnya dapat menenangkan diri, dia berseru, "Sebenarnya, Ayah, aku sudah mabuk saat minum lima bir dan tiga tequila yang lalu. Aku pikir bisa dibilang aku minum berat."

"Jadi kita mengulangi ini lagi?" mendengus.

Sambil mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Ayah dipenuhi oleh kemarahan. "Kau tahu pasti apa yang aku maksud. Kau memulai pola yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan Sembilan tahun lalu, langsung melarikan diri ke minuman seperti seorang pemabuk."

"Aku menelponmu karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, bukan ceramah. Jadi bila kau ke sini untuk berteriak-teriak padaku maka sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Hal berikutnnya yang Chanyeol tahu Ayah menarik rambutnya untuk membuatnya berdiri dan melotot padanya. "Jangan pernahkau berbicara seperti itu lagi padaku! Aku masih ayahmu, dan kau harus menunjukkan rasa hormat padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri!" Chanyeol berteriak, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada rambut Chanyeol, menyebabkan Chanyeol mengernyit kesakitan. "Baiklah. Cukup. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku menganiaya calon tentara yang mengacau!"

Sebelum Chanyeol mengajukan protes, Ia menarik Chanyeol turun dari kursi dapur. Kursi itu jatuh dengan suara berisik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih begitu kuat, Pria Tua. Kau cukup tangkas untuk seseorang

berusia tujuh puluh dua tahun," Chanyeol tercenung.

"Kau sebaiknya tutup mulut kalau kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu!" Bentak nya sebelum mendorong Chanyeol ke arah lorong.

Ia mungkin sudah pingsan lagi bila tak terus memegang kuat tengkuk dan ikan pinggang Chanyeol.

Saat mereka masuk ke kamar utama, ia mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Ayah mengunci pintu. Rasa takut menyergap Chanyeol.

Dengan gugup Chanyeol terhuyung mundur saat Ayah berjalan mendekatinya. "Ayah, kau tak akan memukuliku lagi seperti saat aku masih sekolah ketika kau menemukan pipa ganja di bawah tempat tidurku, kan?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol, Ayah menuju shower. Setelah menyalakan keran air, ia meraih lengan Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke bawah pancuran air. Air sedingin es membasahi Chanyeol.

Walaupun melewati bajunya, setiap tetes air terasa seperti sebuah pisau bergerigi menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia mencoba keluar, tapi Ayah membanting pintu shower menutup.

"Kau akan tetap di dalam sana sampai kau sadar dan dapat menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi seperti seorang laki-laki sejati!"

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu, tapi Ayahnya memegang pintu dengan kuat. "Aku terlalu tua untuk semua omong kosong ini, Nak. Aku mungkin tak akan ada sembilan tahun lagi saat kau mencoba bertingkah seperti ini lagi. Setidaknya ijinkan aku meninggal dalam damai karena tahu kau memiliki seorang istri dan anak untuk dicintai!"

Kata-kata Ayah lebih membuat Chanyeol membeku daripada air dingin yang menyiraminya. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun membuat rasa pedih atas penyesalan bergetar di dalam dirinya.

Alih-alih memberontak lebih jauh, Chanyeol berbalik dan berdiri di bawah gagang pancuran air, membiarkan air sedingin es menyengatnya seperti pecutan dari cambuk.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol berharap air itu memang sebuah cambuk. Ia layak mendapatkan pukulan untuk semua yang telah ia katakan dan lakukan pada Baekhyun di beberapa minggu terakhir dan secara tak langsung juga pada anaknya.

Hukuman fisik merupakan sebuah pelepasan untuk mengurangi siksaan emosional dalam dirinya.

"Kau sudah mulai sadar?" Ayah bertanya.

"Ya, Yah," Chanyeol berkata lirih di bawah siraman air dingin.

"Bagus. Aku akan membuat kopi. Aku akan menunggumu saat kau sudah siap untuk bicara."

Menggigit bibirnya, Chanyeol tak dapat menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari ayahnya untuk menemukan bagaimanapun caranya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," dia berkata, suaranya bergetar dengan emosi.

"Kembali."

Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap di bawah siraman air sampai pikirannya benar-benar jernih. Saat ia dapat berjalan tanpa terhuyung, ia keluar dari pancuran air.

Giginya bergemeletuk saat ia melepaskan bajunya yang basah kuyup. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan super, Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar tidur dan mengenakan celana piyama dan sebuah baju kaus.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di dapur, Ayahnya sedang duduk di sisi meja. Sebuah senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku harus melakukan cara militer padamu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Sebetulnya, kau seharusnya memukulku."

"Menjadi seorang masokis rupanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan menuang segelas kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Aku melukai orangorang yang paling aku sayangi."

Ayahnya menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu tentang itu. Ada banyak kebaikan dalam dirimu, Chanyeol. Aku harap kau dapat melihat itu."

"Pasti tidak terlalu banyak kebaikan dalam diriku jika aku selalu mengacau segalanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu." sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas anak kursi.

"Sebelum aku menawarkan bantuan, aku harus tahu satu hal."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan menyesap kopinya. Panasnya cairan kopi menyengat lidahnya.

"Apa itu?" katanya parau.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin Baekhyun kembali karena kau mencintainya, atau karena kau merasa bersalah?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang terjadi dengan Rose," protes Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, Nak. Apakah kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan Baekhyun dan anakmu atau tidak? Maksudku, kebanyakan lelaki yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta tidak kabur dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan wanita lain."

Air mata terasa panas menyengat di mata Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Ayah. Itu adalah kebenaran yang sebenarnya." Ia mengelap air matanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Duduk di kursi di seberang Ayahnya, Chanyeol menceritakan semua detail yang terjadi malam sebelumnya.

"Walaupun aku tak bisa mengucapkannya saat itu atau bahkan malam ini saat ia menginginkannya, Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun."

.

.

TBC

Siapa ya yang cocok jadi Dokternya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi tahun dimana kau berusaha mendapatkan Rose kembali itu semua merupakan–"

Chanyeol menutup matanya dalam kepedihan.

"Rasa bersalah, bukan cinta. Ia berhasil membunuh rasa cintaku padanya dengan cara menipuku. Tapi karena bayi itu, aku akan bertahan di sisinya."

"Apakah Baekhyun tahu tentang hal ini?"

Membuka kelopak matanya, Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku hanya memberi tahunya tentang perselingkuhan. Aku rasa dia tak sanggup menghadapi sisanya."

"Kurasa kau perlu untuk memberitahunya."

Chanyeol meringis. "Aku akan memberitahunya. Jika ia mau berbicara padaku lagi."

"Aku punya perasaan yang kuat dia akan ada di sekitar sini lagi."

"Jangan katakan itu." Kata Chanyeol, seraya menaikkan alis matanya.

"Tidak. Ini karena Saudaramu menemuinya saat ia meninggalkan rumah ini."

Mengerang, dengan frustasi Chanyeol menggosokkan tangannya ke wajahnya. "Bagus. Aku yakin mereka akan menyerbu kemari segera untuk memanggang kejantananku!"

Ayahnya terkekeh. "Jangan berpikiran sempit tentang kakakmu. Dia dan kakak-kakakmu yang lain mungkin akan mencincangmu karena apa yang telah kau lakukan, tapi mereka benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin melihatmu bahagia." merunduk ke depan dan menepuk tangan Chanyeol.

"Dan mereka tahu bagaimana kau mengacau segalanya dulu dan menahan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Hidung Chanyeol mengembang dalam kemarahan. "Mereka tak tahu cerita lengkapnya, Ayah. Mereka tak tahu apa yang telah Rose lakukan!"

"Aku tahu itu. Itu adalah rahasia yang akan tetap terjaga antara kau, Rose, dan aku."

Chanyeol berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Tidakkah kau tahu berapa kali aku ingin berteriak pada Ibu saat dia menyanjung dan memuji Rose di depan mukaku tentang Rose yang telah menikah dan berbahagia? Jika saja dia tahu Rose yang telah mengacaukan isi kepalaku dengan semua wanita lain."

"Itu adalah pilihanmu untuk tak mengatakan padanya, Nak. Aku tak suka merahasiakan hal itu darinya. Ibumu dan aku tidak banyak menyimpan rahasia, tapi aku menyimpan rahasiamu."

Ekspresi marah Chanyeol melembut. "Aku menghargai itu, Yah."

Tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali."

Ia berdiri dan menuang sisa kopinya ke wastafel. "Jadi kau akan berbicara pada Baekhyun dan

mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya?"

"Secepatnya saat dia mau bicara padaku."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Melihat ke jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol merasa sesak menyadari kemungkinan dia sendirian. "Saat ini benar-benar sudah terlalu malam untukmu mengemudi. Mungkin kau sebaiknya menginap saja malam ini."

Chanyeol menangkap tatapan ayahnya. Dengan matanya, Chanyeol mencoba mengatakan apa yang ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui Ia tidak mau sendirian.

Ayahnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau benar. Kau tak keberatan menginapkan orangtuamu di sini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

.

.

"N, tiga belas," suara penyiar Bingo berdengung.

"Apa yang dia bilang, sayang?" Mrs. Yoon bertanya pada Baekhyun, sambil melirik kartunya.

Mengetahui Mrs. Yoon praktis tuli, bahkan dengan alat bantu dengarnya, Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan berteriak, "N, TIGA BELAS!"

Mrs. Park tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala abu-abunya. Ketika Mr. Park tertawa kecil di sebelahnya, Baekhyun menaikkan alis matanya.

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, Baekhyun, kau wanita muda yang cantik dan bersemangat. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini denganku dan sekelompok orang tua lainnya?"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan Bingo hari Sabtu? Bagaimana dengan hadiah luar biasa yang dapat aku menangkan, itu memanggil namaku."

Ketika dada Mr. Park bergetar karena geli, Baekhyun menggoyangkan jari padanya. "Hey, kau tak seharusnya tertawa. Kau pernah punya seorang istri yang hamil dan anak perempuan. Kau tahu, ketidakmampuan mengontrol kandung kemih adalah masalah yang serius."

Matanya melebar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya? Mulut luar biasa yang kau punya untuk seseorang yang seharusnya gadis manis."

Jantung Baekhyun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara dalam Chanyeol menggema di telinganya.

"_Mulutmu itu adalah masalah_."

Rasa sakit yang membara membakar dadanya, dan dia berjuang untuk tetap bernapas. Mencoba untuk mendorong jauh kenangan menyakitkan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya aku di sini adalah karena kau baru saja mengalami sakit kepala dan tidak seharusnya menyetir."

"Sekarang liburan musim gugur untuk anak-anak mereka, dan mereka hanya akan pergi ke Disney World selama 4 hari. Itu bukan salah mereka jika mereka cukup mengkhawatirkanmu untuk mengambil kunci-kuncimu. Itu salahmu sendiri untuk membiarkan kekeraskepalaan Chanyeol menahanmu pergi ke dokter."

"Aku sudah buat janji minggu depan." Ketika Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya, Mr. Park mengusapkan jarinya di atas jantungnya dan bersumpah, "Janji pramuka."

"Jika kau bilang begitu. Aku tetap akan mengantarkanmu sendiri untuk memastikan kau sampai di sana."

Mengerang. "Bagus. Sekarang aku punya anak perempuann tukang khawatir lainnya di sampingku setiap saat."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat pada gagasan dianggap sebagai anak perempuan. Terlepas dari apa yang dia rasakan tentang Chanyeol, dia tak akan pernah bisa menjauhkan diri dari Mr. Park dan cintanya.

Setelah wanita dengan hiasan rambut berwarna biru bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya dan berteriak, "Bingo!" Mr. Park mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya, sebuah ekspresi serius tergambar di wajahnya.

"Jadi kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang hal itu?"

Baekhyun melempar pandangan padanya dan menyeringai. "Maksudmu kenyataan bahwa satu diantara hadiah itu adalah sebuah tas?"

Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, Mr. Park mendengus, "Bukan itu yang aku bicarakan, dan kau tahu itu."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kartu Bingo nya seakan itu adalah hal yang paling menarik yang pernah dia lihat.

"Aku sebaiknya tidak membicarakannya," dia berbisik.

"Lihat, Baekhyun, aku yakin kau telah mengalami rasa cinta yang mendalam yang orang tua miliki untuk anak mereka. Chanyeol adalah putraku, dan aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hatiku."

Ketika Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melotot padanya, Mr. Park mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Tapi itu tak berarti aku memaafkan apa yang dia telah lakukan padamu. Percayalah padaku, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melukai tubuhnya." Sebuah kilatan geli bersinar di matanya yang gelap.

"Anggap saja aku sudah melakukannya." Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Mr. Park tertawa kecil.

"Percayalah padaku, aku memberikan padanya sesuatu yang layak ia dapatkan, atau tubuh tua 72 tahunku ini mampu lakukan!"

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan!" Baekhyun menjawab, tetapi ia tak dapat berhenti tertawa cekikikan.

Meletakkan tangannya di dalam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku netral dalam semua masalah ini, oke? Aku mencintaimu dan cucuku, seperti aku mencintai Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu." Baekhyun meremas tangannya.

"Dan aku harap kau tahu aku tak akan pernah memintamu untuk memihak atau menjauhkanmu dari bayi ini karena apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu itu, sayang. Sejak hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku tahu gadis seperti apa kau ini, dan tidak ada satupun tulang jahat di dalam tubuhmu." Mr. Park berhenti sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika aku tak mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku, aku akan meledak."

Sambil menggigiti salah satu kukunya yang sudah sedikit rusak, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, memberanikan diri untuk apa yang akan Mr. Park katakan.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Ini sudah 3 minggu, dan dia benar-benar sengsara, Baekhyun. Dia tidak tidur, dan dia nyaris tidak makan."

Sisi jahat dan dendam pada diri Baekhyun menikmati pemikiran tentang penderitaan Chanyeol. Dia memberikan Mr. Park pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar meragukan itu. Dia mungkin hanya berusaha mendapatkan simpatimu dan mencoba untuk membuatmu berpaling dariku."

"Tidak, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia sedang tinggal denganku karena dia tidak tahan berada dalam kesendirian." Mata Baekhyun melebar saat hatinya terasa perih untuk Chanyeol.

Walaupun bagian yang sangat besar dari dirinya merasa gembira karena berpikir dia terluka separah dirinya, bagian lain dirinya mengasihaninya. Seberapa besarnya dia ingin merendahkan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa.

Setiap saat selama 3 minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengubur perasaannya dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah benar-benar ada secara emosional.

Untuk membiarkan dia kembali ke hidupnya akan seperti berjalan tanpa alas kaki di atas kepingan hatinya yang hancur lebur. Chanyeol akan melukainya lagi itu tak terelakkan.

Tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang dia khawatirkan akan selalu mencintainya–sama seperti bagian dari dirinya yang masih mencintai Kris.

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan itu. "Dapatkah kau dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa tak ada satupun yang telah dia lakukan di beberapa minggu terakhir yang telah melembutkan hatimu untuknya?" Mr. Park bertanya.

Helaan nafas penuh dengan rasa tersiksa keluar dari bibirnya. Saat Saudara Chanyeol mengatakan Chanyeol akan mencoba untuk memenangkannya kembali, dia tidak bercanda.

Bahkan tak ada satupun peringatan yang bisa mempersiapkan diri Baekhyun dari rentetan telepon, pesan, dan email.

Chanyeol bahkan mencoba mendatangi kantornya, tapi Baekhyun telah meminta petugas keamanan untuk mengusirnya. Itu menjadi sebuah tontonan saat Chanyeol berkelahi dengan keamanan karena mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian diberi peringatan oleh manager Baekhyun untuk jangan pernah datang ke lantainya lagi. Lalu Chanyeol merubah taktik. Rumah Baekhyun segera berkembang menjadi dua untuk toko bunga dengan semua bunga yang Chanyeol kirim.

Setiap buket dan setiap lusin mawar yang dikirimkan mempunyai kartu yang terpisah yang penuh dengan kata-kata penuh penyesalan, betapa dia merindukannya, dan seberapa besar dia peduli padanya dan bayinya. Karena masih tidak ada pengakuan cinta, Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya.

"Baekhyun" Mr. Park memanggil, menarikknya keluar dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Baekhyun memainkan keliman bajunya dengan jarinya. "Tak tahukah kau bagaimana beratnya hal itu dengan perasaanku, dikalikan dengan hormon kehamilanku, untuk mengacuhkannya?"

"Aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang aku tak terkesan dengan kegigihannya. Bahkan dengan Rose, dia tidak melakukan hal yang setulus buku puisi itu."

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat-erat. Buku sialan itu! Itu hampir menghancurkan tekadnya. Ketika Baekhyun membuka bungkus paket dan menemukan sebuah buku edisi lama tentang puisi cinta dari the Romantics, dia menangis terisak-isak selama 1 jam.

Dan sementara buku itu penuh dengan sentimen cinta, Chanyeol masih belum mengutarakan kata-kata itu secara langsung. Untuk Baekhyun, itu berarti segalanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dia mengalami hal yang cukup berat. Tapi aku juga tersakiti,"

Baekhyun akhirnya berkata. "Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi jika aku memintamu hanya untuk berbicara padanya untuk beberapa menit, maukah kau menghibur orang tua ini?"

"Oh Mr. Park, tidakkah kau lihat. Aku takut."

"Bahwa dia akan selingkuh lagi?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dengan Kris, aku tak pernah harus khawatir tentang dia tidak setia. Dia benar-benar mencurahkan segalanya sejak pertama kali kami berkencan. Aku tidak sering berkencan atau pergi ke dunia luar, jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersama seseorang seperti Chanyeol dan tetap waras."

Ayah Chanyeol mengusap dagunya. Baekhyun dapat mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak dia katakan-sesuatu yang memegang satu bagian dari teka-teki Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka memohon, tapi maukah kau mempertimbangkan untuk hanya duduk dengannya dan coba mendengarnya? Aku tahu itu akan sangat berarti untuknya, dan kurasa itu akan berarti untukmu juga."

Udara kekalahan berhembus di dadanya. "Kukira aku dapat mencobanya."

"Itu dia gadisku," katanya, wajahnya menjadi cerah.

.

.

TBC

Btw pilihan kalian ada di kubu mana Jokowi atau Prabowo


	3. Chapter 3

"Bagus. Sekarang aku sudah mengeluarkan hal itu, aku ingin beberapa makanan penutup. Mau sesuatu?"

Seakan mendapat isyarat, perut Baekhyun berbunyi, dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Walaupun aku seharusnya tidak mau, maukah kau membawakanku beberapa potong cake buatan rumah itu lagi?"

Mr. Park tersenyum. "Pilihan bagus. Aku juga akan mengambilnya untukku sendiri."

Dia meraih lengan baju Mr. Park. "Hanya pastikan itu bukan milik Mrs. Yoon. Kupikir dia tanpa sengaja menaruh garam bukannya gula kali ini."

Mr. Park tertawa. "Oh Tuhan. Aku percaya dia membuat satu atau dua kekacauan."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Kau tahu dia manis padamu," Goda Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan berpikir aku tak akan terus melarikan diri darinya. Dia mungkin akan membunuhku dengan keracunan makanan atau lainnya."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau tak harus lari terlalu cepat. Dia hanya satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu."

"Terserah," dia menggerutu.

Saat dia berdiri dari kursinya, Ayah Chanyeol itu meringis dan memegang dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Dia menggumam. Tapi saat dia mengambil langkah ke depan mengitari meja, dia terkesiap dan lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"Mr. Park!" Baekhyun menjerit, melompat dari kursinya. Dia berlari ke arahnya dan berlutut, menggenggam tangan Mr. Park dalam tangannya.

"Jantungku," Mr. Park mengerang.

"Seseorang panggil 911!" Baekhyun berteriak, berusaha melawan rasa panik yang mulai melanda di dadanya.

"Aku!" penyiar menjawab, mengangkat teleponnya ke telinga.

"Ini, berikan dia ini," seorang wanita berkata, mendorongkan sebutir aspirin di depan muka Baekhyun.

Dia mengambilnya dari tangan si wanita dan membawanya ke bibir Mr. Park.

"Telan ini."

Mr. Park mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun meletakkan pil itu di mulutnya.

"Kau tak punya obat lain yang harus kau minum?"

Mr. Park meringis. "Tertinggal di celanaku yang lain," dia mendesah.

Melihat apa yang pasti menjadi ekspresi Baekhyun yang ketakutan, dia menggumam, "Maaf."

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Tidak apa-apa."

"Berdoalah, Angel." Sebuah tangan gemetar dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

Air mata terasa sakit di matanya. "Tentu, aku akan berdoa. Aku sedang berdoa. Dan kau juga!"

Mr. Park tertawa kecil dan lalu meringis. "Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun meremas erat tangan Mr. Park dan mencoba memberikan senyum menenangkan padanya.

"Jika ini tidak berjalan baik." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Tidak! Jangan berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!"

Mr. Park menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya. "Dengarkan aku. Jika aku tidak berhasil melalui ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan memberi Chanyeol kesempatan lagi."

"Oh Mr. Park," Baekhyun mengerang.

"Berjanjilah," dia memaksa.

Hal terakhir yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan di dunia adalah berbohong pada seorang lelaki yang berpotensi untuk meninggal. Entah bagaimana dia menemukan keberanian untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Okay, aku berjanji."

"Gadis pintar."

Ketika petugas pemadam kebakaran tiba, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena kantor pemadam kebakaran berada tepat di seberang jalan. Karena sebagian besar dari mereka mendapatkan pelatihan perawatan medis, dia tahu mereka dapat menolong Mr. Park sampai ambulans tiba.

"Permisi," seorang pemuda berkata.

Baekhyun dengan enggan melepaskan tangan Mr. Park. Kedua pemadam kebakaran beringsut melewati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di sebelah Mr. Park.

Menjalin jari-jarinya, Baekhyun membawa tangannya ke bibirnya yang menggumamkan doa-doa. Dia memperhatikan saat salah seorang pemadam memasangkan masker oksigen pada wajah Mr. Park ketika yang lain memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar sirene ambulans. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu anggota para medis tiba dan meletakkan Mr. Park di atas usungan.

"Baekhyun!" teriakan panik Mr. Park terdengar melalui maskernya.

"Aku ada di sini," Baekhyun menjawab, mendorong salah satu pemadam kebakaran dari hadapannya. Meraba-raba sepanjang brangkar, dia menyambar tangan Mr. Park.

"Aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Brankar bergemuruh dan bergetar sepanjang trotoar yang tidak rata saat mereka mendorong Mr. Park menuju pintu ambulans yang terbuka.

Baekhyun harus berjuang untuk menyusul mereka, dan dia kehabisan nafas saat mereka mulai memasukkan Mr. Park ke dalam ambulans. Wajah panik saat Baekhyun dipaksa untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku masih di sini!" Baekhyun berteriak, menahan air mata membakar tenggorokan dan matanya.

Baekhyun merasa sebuah tangan di bahunya. Seorang petugas pemadam muda dengan sorotan mata baik hati tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah kau mau berkendara dengannya?"

"Tolong, bisakah?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Kemarilah untuk duduk di depan denganku." Baekhyun mendekat ke pintu ambulans, "Mr. Park, aku akan ada di depan. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Oke?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan ada di depan," Baekhyun berteriak lagi, saat petugas pemadam menariknya.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di depan pintu dan mencoba menarik dirinya ke atas. Dengan adrenalinnya yang terkuras, dia terlalu lemah. Sepasang tangan muncul di pinggangnya dan mendorongnya ke depan. Dia terkesiap saat dia terduduk di jok kursi.

Setelah dia menenangkan diri, dia berputar. Pipi pemuda pemadam kebakaran itu merah merona.

"Maafkan tentang hal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Dia menyeringai sebelum menutup pintu.

Baekhyun berputar di kursinya untuk melihat petugas medis bekerja pada ayah Chanyeol.

"Lihat, aku tidak meninggalkanmua," dia berkata.

Suara raungan sirene ambulans mulai menyala menyebabkan Baekhyun bergidik. Seperti badai listrik di musim panas, memori yang telah lama terkubur berkelebat di pikirannya. Walaupun diamencengkeram pinggiran kursinya, dia telah berada jauh dari kekacauan di sekitarnya.

_Dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, dia melewati kantor pemadam kebakaran. Saat melihat ayahnya, dia memekik dan lari ke depan. _

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

"_Hai sayang," katanya, mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya._

_Baekhyun melilitkan kakinya di sekeliling ayahnya saat dia memeluknya erat. "Jadi kau akhirnya dapat melihat kantor baruku, ya?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia belum mengerti kenapa mereka harus meninggalkan pegunungan untuk pindah ke kota. Kenyataannya, dia harus menangis kencang dari belakang kaca mobil saat dia melihat Kakek dan Nenek melambaikan tangan. _

_Tapi Daddy telah mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya dia akan mendapatkan penghasilan lebih jika dia bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran. _

_Mereka bisa mendapatkan barang barang yang lebih baik. Dia bahkan membelikannya anak anjing untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah._

"_Biarkan aku memakai topimu! Kumohon Daddy!"_

_Ayahnya tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau boleh." Saat dia meletakkan visor pemadam kebakaran di kepalanya, leher Baekhyun gemetar dan tertunduk keberatan. Dia mengajak Baekhyun ke mesin berwarna merah api yang berkilauan. _

"_Kau mau dengar suara sirene, Angel?"_

_Baekhyun menggeliat di lengan daddynya. "Oh iya!"_

_Dia memanjat ke dalam mobil pemadam dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di jok kursinya. Tangan Baekhyun otomatis memegang roda setir, dan dia memutarnya bolak balik, berpura-pura menyetir. _

_Daddynya membunyikan klakson yang meraung. "Lagi, Daddy!" _

_Dia menyeringai dan membunyikannya lagi sampai para pria di kantor pemadam siap untuk mencekiknya._

Seperti bayangan kabut tipis berputar-putar di sepanjang atap dan langit, pikiran Baekhyun meluncurkan memori lain hanya setahun kemudian.

_Baekhyuna sedang di sekolah dan duduk di karpet membaca. Dengan penuh perhatian dia mendengarkan gurunya membaca sebuah buku tentang beruang yang mengadakan pesta Halloween dimana popcorn memenuhi rumah mereka. _

_Pintu ruang kelas berderit terbuka, dan Baekhyun menatap dalam keterkejutan pada Kakek yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Dia berlari untuk menemuinya, dengan senang hati menyambut tangannya. _

_Di luar kelas, dia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya keluar. Nenek berada di mobil. Baekhyun menghujani Kakek dengan beberapa pertanyaan. _

"_Apa yang terjadi, Kakek? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Dimana Mommy dan Daddy?"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya sejauh yang pernah dia ingat, ada air mata di mata Kakek yang gelap. "Baekhyun, ada kebakaran yang sangat besar, dan daddy-mu mencoba menyelamatkan anak-anak ini. Dia berhasil mengeluarkan mereka dengan selamat, tapi dia"_

_Suaranya tercekik oleh emosi. "Sayang, daddy-mu pergi untuk tinggal bersama para malaikat."_

_Satu pernyataan itu membuatnya menendang dan menjerit melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakek. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Daddy tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia akan membawaku ke sirkus akhir minggu ini." _

_Tinjunya memukuli perut Kakek. "Kau bilang pada para malaikat untuk membawa daddy kembali!" Baekhyun menjerit._

Suara pintu ambulans yang berderak membuka menyentak Baekhyun ke memori yang lain.

_Sekali lagi dia menggenggam tangan ibunya saat mereka berjalan di antara batu-batu nisan di pemakaman. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat begitu banyak orang di hidupnya. Semua orang menyebut ayahnya seorang pahlawan. _

_Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi beludru di bawah tenda hijau. Menempel di sisi ibunya, Baekhyun akan terlonjak setiap ledakan senapan dari 21 tembakan penghormatan meletus. Lalu seorang lelaki berlutut di depan ibunya dengan bendera yang dilipat. _

_Dia melirik Baekhyun dan memberinya senyuman sedih. Dia tidak akan melupakan mata coklat penuh perasaanya._

"Permisi?"

Baekhyun tersentak kembali ke masa kini. Melirik ke belakang bahunya, dia melihat brankar Mr. Park telah dikeluarkan dari ambulans. Petugas Medis, yang mengemudikan mereka ke rumah sakit, berada di sisi pintu penumpang yang terbuka, mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya.

"Mari aku bantu."

"Terima kasih," dia menggumam. Setelah dia melompat turun, dia mengarahkannya melewati pintu otomatis.

Menunjuk ke arah lorong, dia berkata, "Mereka membawanya ke ruang dua."

Dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun terhuyung melewati lantai ubin berwarna putih. Aroma antiseptik menyerang inderanya. Lelaki dan perempuan dalam pakaian rumah sakit biru dan hijau bergegas di antara ruangan dan pasien.

Dia melirik sekilas ke pos perawat sebelum melintasi ke lorong dimana Mr. Park berada. Saat Baekhyun akan melangkah masuk ke pintu, seorang perawat menahannya.

"Tidak_. _Anda tak dapat masuk kesana. Anda harus menunggu di ruang tunggu."

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Kami belum tahu apapun. Mereka sedang menjalani beberapa tes."

Si perawat mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun. "Jika anda duduk menunggu, seseorang akan- "

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku mohon, ijinkan aku di sini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku berjanji. Dia tak ingin aku meninggalkannya!"

Perawat itu melihat perut Baekhyun yang membengkak, dan ekspresinya melembut. Dia melirik melewati bahunya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Adakah orang lain yang harus kau telpon?"

Baekhyun telah begitu termakan oleh hantu masa lalunya bersama dengan kondisi Mr. Park, dia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk menelepon Chanyeol atau saudara-saudara perempuannya. Tangan Baekhyun terbang ke mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya aku tak menghubungi anak-anaknya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku yakin banyak yang harus kau pikirkan. Kenapa kau tak kesana?" perawat itu menunjuk ke meja dengan telepon hitam mengkilat di atasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan Mr. Park. Dia duduk di kursi plastik yang tidak nyaman.

Dengan saudara perempuan Chanyeol yang tinggal di luar kota, Chanyeol adalah yang paling dekat untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi saudara Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, berharap dia dapat membuatnya menghubungi Chanyeol. Tapi dia tak mengangkat telponnya, jadi Baekhyun terpaksa meninggalkan pesan suara yang memintanya menghubungi Baekhyun sesegera mungkin.

Dengan jari yang bergetas, dia menekat nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjawab di dering yang ketiga.

"Ini Chanyeol."

.

.

Suara Chanyeol yang dalam menggetarkan telinga Baekhyun membuat dadanya menegang. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tak dapat memproses pikirannya, dan pastinya tak dapat berbicara.

"Halo?" Chanyeol mendesak.

"Um, ini aku."

Chanyeol menarik nafas tajam di saluran seberang. "Baekhyun" cara dia menyebutkan namanya membuat Baekhyun gemetar.

Suaranya berdengung dengan campuran antara kegembiraan dan penderitaan. "Tuhan, benar-benar menyenangkan mendengar suaramu."

Baekhyun tetap tidak bergerak, tidak bicara, dan tidak berkedip. Chanyeol membuatnya lumpuh hanya dengan suaranya.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu. Tolong bicara padaku, Baekhyun," dia memohon.

Segeralah sadar sebuah suara dalam dirinya berteriak.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menelpon karena itu semua. Ini ayahmu. Kami di UGD."

Nada suara Chanyeol berubah dalam sekejap. "Tunggu, apa yang terjadi pada Ayah?"

"Aku belum tahu. Dia merasa sakit di dadanya dan terjatuh d VFW. Mereka sedang menjalankan beberapa tes. Dia sadar dan bernafas sendiri."

"F*ck, aku satu jam perjalanan." Dia menggeram dalam rasa frustasi.

"Aku akan secepatnya kesana."

"Oke," Baekhyun menjawab.

Dia menutup telepon sebelum Chanyeol dapat mengatakan yang lainnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke pintu ruangan Mr. Park.

Sebuah keabadian yang lambat tampaknya berdetik saat Baekhyun menunggu berita. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di luar ruangan. Setiap kali dokter atau perawat masuk, Jantungnya terasa berhenti.

Meremas-remas tangannya, doa tak berhenti di dalam pikirannya. Setelah tidak berhasil mencoba membujuk dua orang perawat untuk memberinya berita terbaru, dia mencegat orang berikutnya yang keluar dari pintu.

Melilitkan jari-jarinya pada jas putihnya, Baekhyun memegangnya erat-erat saat air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Tolong, aku mohon kau harus memberi tahuku apa yang terjadi!" dia menuntut.

Dokter itu membawa tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, tapi bukannya mendorongnya menyingkir, dia menggenggamnya dengan lembut dalam tangannya. Dia melihat ke atas ke dalam sepasang mata coklat penuh perasaan yang memancarkan empati.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?" dia bertanya.

"Baekhyun."

Sebuah senyum hangat melintas di wajah tampannya-senyum yang bila terjadi di situasi yang lain akan menyebabkan jantung Baekhyun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat atau bahkan sebuah pergerakan di bawah pinggangnya.

"Baekhyun, Saya dr. Jaehyun Saya perlu Anda untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan tenang, oke?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan liar. "Tapi saya – dia – "

"Mr. Park akan baik-baik saja. Kami telah menstabilkannya saat kami melakukan beberapa tes. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang membahayakan jiwanya. Dia di tangan yang baik. Saya berjanji."

Berita itu membuat lutut Baekhyun lemas, dan dia akan jatuh ke lantai jika dr. Jaehyun tidak merangkulkan lengannya disekitar Baekhyun.

"Tenang." Dia melihat di balik bahunya.

"Ikut denganku."

Dengan satu lengan melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggangnya, dia menuntun Baekhyun ke ruangan di seberang ruangan Mr. Park.

"Tidak, aku harus tetap bersamanya," Baekhyun protes saat dr. Jaehyun menurunkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau dapat melihat segalanya dari sini." Dia berlutut di depannya dan membawa jarinya ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Denyut nadimu terlalu cepat. Kau harus tenang. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong perawat untuk menelpon suamimu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Aku tak punya suami."

Ketika dr. Jaehyun akan membuka mulutnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Atau kekasih."

"Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi kau harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri dan si Kecil." Pandangannya jatuh ke perutnya.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Dua puluh tiga minggu," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, dan apakah kau tahu apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Anak lelaki." Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya.

"Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat aktif dilihat dari caranya menendang saat ini."

Dr. Jaehyun terkekeh. "Itu artinya dia kuat."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Aku tak tahu apakah dia anak yang sangat kuat atau anak yang berkemauan keras. Dia suka memberitahuku kapan dia pikir ini waktunya kami untuk makan."

Dr. Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, tapi dia diinterupsi oleh seorang perawat yang memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Dr. Jaehyun, kami membutuhkanmu di ruang Tiga."

Dr. Jaehyun melihat sekilas ke balik bahunya dan mengangguk. Dia lalu berbalik kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, dr. Jaehyun"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. tapi kau dapat memanggilku Jaehyun saja." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang aku mau kau berbaring dan taruh kakimu di atas sebentar. Tenang saja, oke?"

Menyentakkan ibu jarinya ke seberang lorong, Jaehyun berkata, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mau kau khawatir di kondisimu."

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Kondisiku? Aku hanya hamil."

Dr. Jaehyun menggoyangkan jarinya pada Baekhyun. "Aku serius. Aku tak mau melihatmu berdiri lagi sampai aku kembali. Mengerti?"

"Kau benar-benar suka memerintah," dia menjawab saat dia mengayunkan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur dan merapikan bajunya.

"Mereka mengajarkan itu pada kami di sekolah kedokteran," dr. Jaehyun menjawab sebelum dia mengarah keluar pintu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil teleponnya dari dalam tasnya. Hanya ada sedikit jeda waktu antara pesan yang satu dengan yang lain.

Seorang perawat melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan menyebabkan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Dr. Jaehyun bilang aku harus –"

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku hanya mengirangira kenapa Dr. Jaehyun telah menandai bahwa ruangan ini digunakan, tapi tak ada catatan."

Dengan pandangan memahami, dia menjawab, "Tapi aku dapat melihat alasannya sekarang."

"Dia sangat baik."

"Dia salah satu yang terbaik yang kami punya-dokter terbaik dan paling sopan." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Baekhyun.

"Dan sejauh ini yang paling tampan."

Dengan pipi yang menghangat, Baekhyun menjawab, "Itu bagus."

"Jaga dirimu."

"Terima kasih."

Perawat itu belum pergi terlalu lama saat Jaehyun muncul kembali di pintu masuk. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mencoba menyembunyikan teleponnya. Terlebih lagi mengingat tanda yang memperingatkan tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel- tepat di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memberinya senyum malu-malu. "Maaf. Aku harus memberi tahu semua orang tentang keadaan Mr. Park."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Aku tak akan memanggil keamanan untuk menangkapmu. Aku hanya senang kau tetap di tempat dan tidak kembali mondar-mandir."

Dia melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Dengan kikuk, Baekhyun menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk. Matanya tertuju pada tas plastik di tangan Jaehyun.

Saat Baekhyun memberinya pandangan bertanya, Jaehyun membuka plastik dan memperlihatkan sebotol minuman soda, sebotol air mineral, sebungkus kraker selai kacang, dan sekantong keripik Doritos.

"Untuk apa semua itu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sebagian dari simpanan makanan rahasiaku untuk memberi makan lelaki kecilmu."

Rasa panas membakar pipi dan leher Baekhyun, menyebabkan dia memainkan keliman bajunya.

"Kau tak harus melakukan itu."

"Dia lapar, kan?"

"Iya, tapi–"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Jadi ini. Aku tak keberatan berbagi."

Alih-alih rasa lapar, perut Baekhyun serasa berisi kupu-kupu saat dia mengambil biskuit dari Jaehyun.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, kau pasti penggemar selai kacang, ya?" dia memperhatikan, saat dia duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun.

"Iya," Baekhyun bergumam, saat dia membuka bungkusnya. Mengintip pada Jaehyun lewat bulu matanya, dia berkata, "Aku harap aku tak menahanmu dari pasien-pasienmu."

"Kau beruntung. Ini benar-benar hari yang pelan untuk kami, mengingat sebagian besar pasien trauma telah di antar ke pusat kota."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dalam keterkejutan, mengingat semua kesibukan yang dia lihat di lorong.

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Selain itu, kau mungkin belum secara resmi di opname, tapi dengan kau yang hampir pingsan dan denyut nadimu, aku khawatir denganmu. Sehingga, aku menganggap ini sebuah konsultasi."

Kebingungan melanda Baekhyun pada perasaan yang agak romantis yang dia rasakan mengenai kekhawatiran dan perhatian Jaehyun.

Setelah dia menggigit krakersnya, Jaehyun menawarkan minuman soda dan air mineral untuk Baekhyun pilih. Saat Baekhyun mencoba meraih minuman soda, dia menjauhkannya.

"Sekarang Baekhyun, kau tahu lebih baik dari pada itu. Kafein tidak bagus untukmu."

"Tidak adil," Baekhyun menjawab, sambil menyeringai.

Jaehyun mengedipkan satu mata padanya. "Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak menggodamu dengan barang yang sudah jelas."

Sekali lagi pipi Baekhyun terasa terbakar, jadi dia menenggak air mineral untuk mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Mr. Park?"

"Lebih baik. Setelah kau selesai makan, kau dapat pergi menemuinya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya, melalui mulut yang penuh dengan kraker.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Dia menanyakanmu."

"Dia menanyakanku?" Baekhyun lalu memenuhi mulutnya dengan kraker yang lain saat dia berdiri.

Setelah dia menelan, dia berkata, "Okay, ayo pergi menemuinya."

Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya takjub, Jaehyun berkata, "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apapun sampai kau selesai makan."

"Bagaimana jika aku berjanji untuk menghabiskan kraker ini saat aku bersama Mr. Park?"

"Kupikir itu terdengar adil."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat mereka berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku tak dapat cukup berterima kasih untuk makanan dan untuk merawatku dan untuk Jiwon."

Jaehyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas prakteknya. "Ah, jadi lelaki kecil kita yang kuat ini akan dinamakan Jiwon?"

"Iya." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Dia akan sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai ibu."

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya saat mendengar pujian Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuknya. Aku dapat contoh yang terbaik pada almarhum ibuku dulu."

"Kau telah kehilangan kedua orangtuamu?" Dia mengangguk.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu banyak kesedihan."

Tangan Jaehyun menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. "Tapi hanya dengan melihat wajahmu dan cinta di matamu, aku dapat mengatakan seberapa besar anak ini membawa kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Ya, memang," Baekhyun bergumam.

Dia hampir merasa terlalu kewalahan dengan kesungguhan di wajah dan suara Jaehyun.

_"Dr. Jaehyun ke ruang periksa lima. Dr. Jaehyun ke ruang periksa lima," _sebuah suara terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"Kupikir kau sebaiknya pergi," Baekhyun berkata.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tidak boleh sampai kelelahan di sekitar sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu."

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di kedua tangannya, dengan lembut mengelus kulitnya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kesenangan itu milikku."

Sesulit apapun Baekhyun telah mencoba, dia tak dapat mengabaikan rasa merinding di tubuhnya karena sentuhan tangan Jaehyun di kulitnya.

"Selamat tinggal," Baekhyun bergumam sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan Mr. Park.

.

.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberhentikan seorang perawat yang lewat, tapi suara nyanyian menghentikannya di tengah lorong yang dingin. Alunan Danny Boy melayang kembali ke telinganya. lagu favorit ayahnya.

Chanyeol tidak ingat satu kalipun dalam hidupnya kalau ayahnya tidak menyenandungkan salah satu dari lagu itu.

Tapi itu bukan ayahnya yang bernyanyi. Harmoni suara merdu ini menembus jiwa Chanyeol, yang menyebabkan dia tersentak.

Itu suara Baekhyun. Suaranya menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat dan semakin dekat seperti sebuah sirene memimpin seorang pria yang akan menemui ajalnya.

Langkahnya melambat seakan merangkak saat dia menajamkan matanya ke pintu di koridor di depannya. Terakhir kali ia mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi saat acara _Barn Dance _di rumah kakek-neneknya.

Pada malam sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar dan sepenuhnya jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menghancurkan hatinya.

Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, Chanyeol berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Ayahnya berbaring dengan Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Baekhyun memegang sebelah tangan ayahnya yang ditambatkan ke tiang infus dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun Mr. Park memiliki selang oksigen yang tertahan di hidungnya, ia tampak baik-baik saja dan sedang menikmati konser dadakan itu.

Ketika nada terakhir dari lagu tersebut bergema di dinding bertirai kain belacu, Mr. Park bertepuk tangan.

"Indah, Baekhyun! Benar-benar indah!"

Meskipun dia menundukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat semburat merah khas di pipinya yang seperti biasanya karena malu.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak diragukan lagi, kau memiliki suara seperti seorang malaikat, sayang."

Baekhyun membungkuk dan mencium pipi Mr. Park. "Kau tahu tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak akan aku lakukan untukmu, dan itu termasuk menyanyikan lagu dengan nada terlalu tinggi di ruang UGD."

Satu tangan melayang ke perutnya sambil sebuah senyuman menyebar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Jiwon pria sejati."

Mengambil tangan Mr. Park, ia membawanya ke perutnya.

"Lihat?"

Chanyeol tercekat dan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Apa-apaan ini? Anaknya memiliki nama, dan dia bahkan tidak dilibatkan di dalamnya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat monumental dengan menamai anaknya tanpa bertanya kepadanya?

Dia seharusnya tidak peduli bahwa Baekhyun sudah memberi nama pada anak mereka, tetapi Chanyeol tidak begitu.

Kemarahan berdenyut melalui dirinya. Berjalan dengan angkuh melewati pintu, ia berseru, "Maaf? Jiwon?"

Mr. Park dan Baekhyun sama-sama berpaling untuk menatapnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dari pipi putih gadingnya turun ke bawah ke lehernya, sementara tatapannya tampak panik melesat di sekeliling ruangan seolah-olah mencari jalan keluar.

Berjuang turun dari tempat tidur, ia mundur sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol. Meskipun perhatiannya seharusnya pada ayahnya yang sakit, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Baekhyun.

Setiap kemarahan yang dia rasakan pada Baekhyun cepat menguap, dan hatinya berkontraksi dengan cinta untuk Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol merindukannya. Dia tidak menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun sampai berdiri tepat di depannya seperti sebuah visi. Dia bisa saja menjadi salah satu mawar Mr. Park yang sedang mekar. Payudaranya tampak sangat penuh, perutnya membulat, dan pinggulnya yang melebar.

Chanyeol berjuang untuk menarik napas. Ketika Ayahnya berdehem, Chanyeol segera berpaling menatap ke arahnya.

Mr. Park tersenyum. "Ya, Jiwon Park. Tidakkah kau berpikir itu adalah nama terbaik untuk anakmu?"

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol, lalu melirik kembali ke Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya berani menatapnya, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jiwon Parkadalah nama yang sangat bagus."

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar sindiran dari nama belakangnya. Chanyeol menyiapkan diri untuk protes darinya, tapi sebaliknya Baekhyun mulai beringsut menuju pintu.

"Um, aku akan pergi mendapatkan sesuatu untuk di minum."

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu," Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kau seharusnya bersama ayahmu."

Ketika Baekhyun melewatinya, Chanyeol berjuang untuk menjaga lengannya terjepit di samping tubuhnya sehingga tangannya tidak akan meraih dan menangkap Baekhyun. Aroma parfum Baekhyun mengisi lubang hidungnya dan menyerang akal sehatnya.

Dia memejamkan mata merasakan kesakitan. Begitu Baekhyun sudah aman keluar dari pintu, bahu Chanyeol merosot penuh kekalahan.

"Dia benar-benar membenci aku," katanya parau.

"Tidak, Nak, dia tidak begitu." Ketika Chanyeol mendengus karena membenci dirinya sendiri, Ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seberapa banyak dia sangat ingin untuk membencimu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya takut padamu sekarang karena langkah tolol yang kau lakukan padanya."

"Sebenarnya, aku yang harus membencinya." Chanyeol meringis.

"Berakting layaknya aku seperti penyakit dan dia menamai anak kami tanpa aku!"

Mr. Park mendengus. "Kapanpun kau selesai dengan omelan kecilmu, bolehkah aku mengingatkan kamu kalau aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "Sial, Ayah, aku sangat menyesal. Melihat Baekhyun lagi membuat aku terkejut."

Baekhyun menutup kesenjangan diantara mereka. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja, tetapi benarkah? Maksudku, apa ini serangan jantung?"

Mr. Park mulai membuka mulutnya ketika ketukan datang dari arah pintu. Seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi dan berambut gelap tersenyum pada mereka. Setelah matanya menyapu cepat ke seluruh ruangan, senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"Halo lagi, Mr Park. Anda tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang daripada ketika pertama kali aku melihat anda hari ini."

"Saya merasa saya harus berterima kasih untuk itu, Dr. Jaehyun."

Dr. Jaehyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kami sudah mendapakan hasil tes anda kembali. Tampaknya Anda memiliki dua arteri pembuluh darah yang delapan puluh persennya tersumbat. Saya telah berkonsultasi dengan bagian kardiologi kami, dan hanya untuk memastikan supaya aman, dan menjadwalkan untuk melakukan tindakan besok pagi."

Mr Park meringis. "Bukan dengan yang satu itu lagi, kan?"

Dengan tertawa kecil, Dr. Jaehyun menjawab, "Ya, saya melihat dari catatan Anda, Anda sudah pernah melakukan prosedur itu sebelumnya."

"Sayangnya, ya."

"Anda harus mulai merawat diri sendiri dengan lebih baik lagi dan melakukan diet sehat yang menyehatkan jantung, sehingga Anda tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Semoga berhasil dengan yang satu itu."

Mr Park memilih untuk mengabaikannya. "Setidaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang besar seperti operasi bedah jantung."

Dr. Jaehyun mengangguk. "Saya yakin berita ini akan membuat cucu perempuan Anda merasa lebih baik."

Alis Mr Park berkerut. "Cucuku?"

Dr. Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya tapi sebelumnya Chanyeol telah melihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya dan kilauan di matanya yang gelap.

"Baekhyun, si Cantik yang hampir pingsan karena dia sangat khawatir tentang kondisi Anda."

"Dia hampir pingsan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada saat yang sama Ayahnya menjawab, "Ah, semoga Tuhan memberkati hatinya, aku sangat benci karena aku membuatnya sedih sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyuruhnya berbaring sebentar, dan aku membawakan bayinya maksudku, dia, sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Dada Chanyeol mengepal bukan hanya melihat keakraban Dr. Jaehyun dengan Baekhyun, tapi saat menyebut Jiwon. Pria ini jelas langsung membuatnya tidak suka. Meskipun Chanyeol seorang pria, ia tahu ada kompetisi ketika melihatnya.

Itu bukan hanya fakta bahwa Dr. Jaehyun memiliki penampilan yang membuat celana dalam

perempuan terbakar, tapi tampaknya bajingan ini orang yang baik dan perhatian.

Sebagai fakta tambahan ia seorang dokter, dan jadilah dia seorang berwajah tampan, tubuh bagus, dan kepribadian menawan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menemukan suaranya. "Anda memang sangat baik. Saya menghargai Anda merawatnya," kata Chanyeol, berusaha keras berbicara tanpa menggertakkan giginya.

Senyum hangat berkembang di wajah Dr. Jaehyun itu. "Saya sangat senang melakukan itu untuknya. Adikmu seorang wanita muda yang baik semangatnya tampak bersinar dari dalam dirinya."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga. Apa-apaan ini? Dia pikir Baekhyun adalah adiknya? "Apakah Anda baru saja mengatakan?" Chanyeol tergagap.

Mr Park menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun bukan cucuku, Dok."

"Oh, Saya minta maaf. Anda memiliki seorang putri yang sangat manis."

"Tidak, tidak, dia bahkan tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Ah, Saya paham. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang dalam hidup Anda yang begitu peduli pada Anda."

Mr Park melirik dari Chanyeol ke Dr. Jaehyun. "Apakah aku mendengar Anda menyebutnya cantik?"

Ekspresi Jaehyun berubah minta maaf. "Maafkan Saya. Saya telihat jelas sangat berharap ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Dok." Sambil menggosok kedua tangannya, Mr Park berkata, "Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjadi Biro Jodoh sementara Saya berbaring disini. Apakah Anda tertarik berkencan dengan Baekhyun? Dia masih lajang, Anda tahu kan."

Chanyeol melotot pada ayahnya, yang hanya membuat Ayahnya semakin memperlebar seringainya.

.

.

TBC

Mian baru bisa up sekarang ~~~


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" desis Chanyeol.

"Memaksamu bertindak." Tampak sinar jahil terbakar di matanya, dan Chanyeol tahu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ayahnya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana setelah semua yang Ayahnya alami pada hari ini dan ia masih bisa menemukan energinya untuk mendorong anaknya sendiri. Dia harusnya tahu Baekhyun adalah titik kesakitannya.

Saat ini, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti memiliki sebuah lubang menganga di dadanya.

Mr. Park mengabaikannya dan perhatiannya fokus pada Jaehyun yang menatap aneh pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang Anda akan katakan, Dok?"

"Saya tidak biasanya mengajak kencan wanita di ruang gawat darurat, Mr. Park," gumam Dr. Jaehyun, sambil menggeser kakinya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Ini bukan mengajak. Tapi ini adalah merawatnya. Jelas itu berbeda," bantah Mr. Park.

"Ayah," geram Chanyeol.

Dengan tersenyum ragu-ragu, Dr. Jaehyun berkata, "Mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi."

"Dia hamil enam bulan!" Balas Chanyeol.

Dr. Jaehyun tersentak ke belakang seperti ia telah ditampar. Dia berdehem sebelum berbicara.

"Ya, Saya tahu itu. Hal itulah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Saya ketika Saya bertemu dengannya. Saya tidak ingin dia merasa sangat sedih dengan kondisinya seperti itu."

Chanyeol mendengus tapi tidak membantah. Menjatuhkan tatapannya ke lantai, Dr. Jaehyun mengatakan, "Setelah dia meyakinkan Saya bahwa dia tidak memiliki suami atau pacar untuk ditelepon, Saya pikir Saya menduga dia tidak dengan siapapun. Saya minta maaf jika asumsi Saya salah."

"Jangan khawatir dengan anak Saya, Dok." Mr. Park menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak memiliki klaim tentang kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Lagi."

Rasa paham tampaknya melintasi wajah Dr. Jaehyun. "Kapan Anda melihat Baekhyun lagi, katakan padanya untuk menelepon Saya." Dia mengambil kartu dari casing iPad-nya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis yang suka menelepon seorang pria. Dia sangat kuno."

Mata birunya menyipit pada mata gelap Dr. Jaehyun, diam-diam mengejeknya saat dia memberikan kartu ke Mr. Park.

Dr. Jaehyun tersenyum. Dia mengambil pena dari saku jasnya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mr. Park.

"Mr. Park, apakah Anda kebetulan memiliki nomor telepon Baekhyun? Saya akan senang untuk meneleponnya sendiri." Dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi hanya dengan berpura-pura bertanya tentang kesehatannya setelah kejadian hari ini."

Mr. Park tertawa. "Ya saya punya."

Setelah Dr. Jaehyun menuliskan nomor telepon Baekhyun, ia melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali memandang Mr. Park.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Dr. Jaehyun mengatakan, "Sekarang, Saya kira kita harus kembali ke masalah pokok." Dia memandang ke iPad-nya.

"Jika Anda mau menunggu dengan sabar hanya beberapa menit saja, karena kami harus menyiapkan transportasi Anda untuk pindah ke lantai atas. Pembedahan dilakukan." ia menggulirkan sesuatu di layar sebelum mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Pagi sekali pukul tujuh."

"Saya sudah pernah menjalani itu."

Dr. Jaehyun tertawa. "Saya berharap yang terbaik untuk keberhasilan Anda, Mr Park." Dia membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Ayah Chanyeol.

Sambil mengedipkan mata, Mr. Park menjawab, "Begitu juga dengan Anda, Dok."

Mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol, Dr. Jaehyun sedikit mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika ia keluar ruangan, Chanyeol kembali menatap penuh amarah pada Ayahnya. "Setelah tiga minggu terakhir ini aku benar-benar mengalami seperti berada di neraka, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padaku, Yah?"

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Chanyeol mencengkeram palang besi tempat tidur rumah sakit dan membungkuk lebih dekat.

"Memberinya nomor Baekhyun? Menyodorkan Baekhyun pada dirinya?"

Ayahnya menyeringai. "Aku senang melihat kau berjuang melawan kekesalanmu sekarang."

"Oh, aku jauh dari kesal. Aku sialan marah!"

"Bagus. Kau memang harus begitu. Sangat penting kau menjaga semangat juangmu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah semangatku penting jika dia" Jantungnya bergidik memikirkan Baekhyun menerima pesona Dr. Jaehyun.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang dokter tampan yang bahkan tidak hilang ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun walaupun dia sedang hamil.

Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat terpesona setiap wanita manapun. "Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku kalau Baekhyun mencintaimu, dan sementara perhatian Dr. Jaehyun yang mungkin menyanjungnya, hal itu hanya untuk satu tujuan."

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"Untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini untuknya selain kau."

.

.

Saudara perempuan memberikan Chanyeol pelukan cepat sebelum melambaikan jarinya ke Ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau mau diperiksa!"

Mr. Park memutar matanya. "Aku akan pergi ke dokter minggu depan."

"Selalu menjadi orang yang keras kepala," sambil menjepit hidungnya.

"Aku hanya bersyukur kau tidak sendirian. Terima kasih Tuhan, Baekhyun ada disana, dan kau begitu dekat pos pemadam kebakaran."

Penyebutan nama Baekhyun membuat indra Chanyeol meningkat. Dia pergi sudah begitu lama untuk mendapatkan minuman.

"Berbicara tentang Baekhyun, lebih baik aku pergi mencarinya."

"Kau seharusnya melakukan itu, Nak."

"Dia sedang berada di lorong ketika kami masuk,"

.

.

Berjalan dengan cepat, ia menekan tombol pintu masuk 'hanya untuk Personil yang berwenang' dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu. Duduk merosot di salah satu kursi, jari Baekhyun mengirim pesan teks singkat dengan marah di teleponnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melompat mendengar suaranya. "Kupikir kau dan keluargamu membutuhkan beberapa ruang."

"Sangat manis, tapi kau tidak perlu diluar," katanya.

Baekhyun membalas tatapannya sampai pipinya merona, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja mengirim pesan apakah Irene atau Connor bisa mengantarku untuk mengambil mobilku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Chanyeol menawarkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai usulannya itu.

"Karena sekarang malam minggu, aku tidak mendapat jawaban salah satu dari mereka jadi,"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan hati-hati. "Ayo kita pamit pada Ayah."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangannya. Aliran listrik melonjak dari jari-jari Chanyeol sepanjang jalan sampai lengannya. Dari ekspresi tertegun Baekhyun, dia bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami hal itu.

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan lepas sampai Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, ia menekan tangannya ke punggung Baekhyun, membimbingnya menuju kamar Mr. Park.

Ketika mereka sampai di ambang pintu, mereka menemukan ruangan itu kosong. "Oh, mereka pasti sudah membawanya ke lantai atas."

Sudut mulut Baekhyun ke bawah merengut. "Aku tidak bisa pamit padanya."

"Aku akan mengirim pesan untuk menyampaikan padanya kalau aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ketika mereka mulai kembali menyusuri lorong, Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu pagi hari, jadi kau bisa bertemu dia sebelum operasi."

"Chanyeol, aku—"

Chanyeol meringis. "Ya, kurasa aku orang terakhir di bumi ini yang kau inginkan untuk menghabiskan waktumu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengannya. Sekali lagi, aliran listrik berdenyut merasukinya, dan Chanyeol berjuang untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir akan lebih baik kalau aku menyetir sendiri, jadi kau tidak punya beban mengantarku pulang besok setelah operasi Mr. Park."

"Percayalah. Ayah memiliki saudari-saudariku yang akan merecokinya." Chanyeol menyelipkan sejumput rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya.

"Selain itu, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban bagiku." Ujung jarinya menyentuh ringan di lehernya, menyebabkan Baekhyun menggigil.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, dan ia tersentak menjauh. "Kita harus segera pergi." Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan cepat kembali ke ruang tunggu.

Chanyeol hampir berlari untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengan Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun mulai keluar pintu, Chanyeol meraih lengannya.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil."

"Terima kasih," jawabnya, sambil merundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria saat ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Baekhyun lagi, dan Chanyeol akan membuat Baekhyun untuk melihat kebenaran jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

TBC

Jaehyun yang aku maksud di sini itu Jaehyun nct, aku gak tau kalau sebenarnya ada Jaehyun lainnya -.-


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol baru saja menghentikan mobil di parkiran di pinggir jalan, ketika ia melompat keluar.

"Apa-" Baekhyun mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol keluar untuk membuka pintu untuknya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan alisnya naik ke atas tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Tidakkah kita melihat seseorang yang begitu gentleman malam ini?"

Chanyeol memberinya senyum kecut. "Jika kau benar-benar berhenti sejenak dan berpikir tentang hal itu, aku selalu menjadi seorang gentleman."

Tubuh Chanyeol mengalami getaran kecil ketika Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di atas dadanya sendiri.

"Setidaknya sebagian besar."

"Mungkin saja," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan dinginnya udara yang menusuk, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyelip masuk ke jok kulit hangat mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kemudian bergegas berputar untuk duduk di belakang kemudi. "Udara sangat dingin untuk bulan Oktober, kan?" Gumannya.

Getaran berjalan menelusuri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun seperti air hujan mengalir ke anak sungai. Seketika Baekhyun mengingat percakapan mereka di tempat parkir setelah Chanyeol pertama kali mengajukan proposi padanya di O'Malley.

Chanyeol gugup saat itu dan membicarakan masalah lalu lintas. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu bagaimana gugupnya Chanyeol karena dia terpaksa berbicara tentang cuaca.

Kenangan itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah saraf yang nyeri, mengirimkan rasa sakit kerinduan pada masa lalu menjalar ke tubuhnya. Untuk meredakan dinginnya emosi, Baekhyun mengusap tangannya sendiri secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan pemanas. Baekhyun melirik padanya. Jantungnya berdegup liar pada perhatian terus-menerus dari Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau ingin makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," dia berbohong.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku menebak Dr. Jaehyun memberimu makan, benarkan?"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar kata-katanya yang menusuk. "Dia hanya membawakan aku makanan ringan."

"Kau butuh makan." Dia berpaling dari jalan untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Demi Jiwon, jika bukan untukmu."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Jiwon, terima kasih."

Chanyeol meringis. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya seperti itu."

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dengan kasar. "Hanya saja kupikir kau harus makan untuk dia, meskipun kau masih sedih tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini dengan Ayah."

Ketulusan dalam suaranya, bersama dengan belas kasihnya, telah melunakkan hati Baekhyun. Matanya melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih kurus. Mr. Park tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika ia mengatakan Chanyeol jarang makan.

"Dari penampilanmu, kau seharusnya makan juga." Rahang Chanyeol menegang.

"Mungkin jika kamu mau makan denganku, aku akan makan."

Baekhyun tahu, hal terakhir di dunia yang harus dia lakukan adalah setuju untuk makan malam. Tapi dia merasa ketetapan hatinya perlahan pudar saat perut pengkhianatnya menggeram.

Baekhyun meringis ketika hal itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai padanya. "Jjadi kau lapar? Ataukah hanya teman makan malamnya yang ingin kau tolak?"

Baekhyun memutar jari-jarinya masuk ke keliman baju atasannya. "Jangan berdebat lagi, oke?"

Saat memandang ekspresi penuh harap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendesah.

"Bawa aku makan malam."

Sudut mulut Chanyeol naik ke atas, dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang menekan senyumnya yang berseri-seri.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir yang begitu familiar, Mau tidak mau Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Di sini?" suara Baekhyun mencicit melihat kerlip neon hijau dan jingga bertuliskan O'Malley.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu saat ia mematikan mesin. "Ini adalah tempat pertama yang aku lihat. Selain itu kita berdua menyukai makanan dan suasana disini, kan?"

Serbuan kenangan terasa menyakitkan telah menabraknya seperti gelombang laut di tengah badai yang bergolak.

"Kurasa ya," gumamnya.

Selalu bersikap gentleman, Chanyeol menahan pintu restoran terbuka untuknya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia bersyukur tidak melihat Jenny berdiri di tempat hostess. Kemudian jeritan tajam menyebabkan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya menuju bar.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Jenny. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat ia melompat dari kursinya begitu cepat sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Bergegas setelah melompat, Jenny memeluk leher Baekhyun. "Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini!"

Kehangatan memenuhi pipi Baekhyun serta hatinya melihat antusias Jenny yang berlebihan. "Aku juga senang melihatmu."

Jenny menarik diri. Mata birunya menyala dengan kebahagiaan saat ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak benar-benar menakjubkan!" Tatapannya tertuju pada perut Baekhyun yang menonjol.

"Aku berharap aku terlihat seksi seperti penampilanmu ketika aku hamil!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan menaruh tangannya di atas perutnya." Terima kasih. Aku justru tidak merasa seksi saat ini."

"Percayalah, kau terlihat seperti itu, Mama Seksi! Sial, kau hampir tidak terlihat sedang hamil, dan kau seharusnya terlihat hamil, seperti enam bulan sekarang, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Selamat atas calon anak laki-lakimu."

"Terima kasih."

Jenny mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hostess. "Kenapa kau tidak mengantar Chanyeol masuk menuju ke salah satu bilik? Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang bayinya."

Dengan mengangguk, hotness meraih dua menu dan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan enggan mengikutinya. Dia bahkan melemparkan beberapa tatapan hati-hati dari balik bahunya ke Baekhyun.

Jenny meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Ekspresi riangnya segera memudar menjadi simpati.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami dengan Chanyeol. Pada minggu minggu pertama ayahku harus mengantarnya pulang beberapa malam." Air mata menggenang berkilauan di matanya.

"Kami takut kami akan kehilangan dia."

Baekhyun tercekat. Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Jenny menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengar, aku tahu dia mengacaukannya. Aku mencoba untuk memperingatkan dia ketika ia memiliki keberanian untuk membawa pelacur itu kesini."

"D-Dia membawanya"

Jenny menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kadang-kadang aku berharap aku tidak menolak saat dia memesan meja. Kurasa mungkin jika ia mau berpikir tentang hal itu sedikit lebih lama ia tidak akan pernah membawanya pulang."

Dari atas bahu Jenny, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menatap penuh harap kepadanya. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia mulai menarik tangannya, tapi Jenny meremasnya dengan ketat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku akan lakukan jika aku ada di posisimu. Aku berharap dan berdoa aku tidak akan pernah mengalaminya. Tapi aku tahu aku belum pernah melihat seorang laki-laki yang lebih sengsara karena mengacaukan semuanya sepanjang hidupku. Dia begitu tertekan oleh perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan, sehingga membuat kami takut hal itu akan menghancurkan dirinya."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya menyentakkan kepalanya mendengar pengakuan Jenny. Dengan langkah goyah, ia berjalan menuju ke Chanyeol. Untungnya, pelayan tidak menempatkan mereka di tempat yang sama dimana mereka pernah kemari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hanya memesan minuman mereka. Karena Baekhyun tidak minum kafein sejauh ini, ia tidak meminta sesuatu yang lain daripada Coke yang sudah di atas meja.

Setelah meminum seteguk, Baekhyun mulai melihat menu. Melirik keatas, dia bertanya, "Makanan apa yang enak?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun bisa tahu dari cara Chanyeol memutar bolak-balik bibir bawahnya diantara giginya kalau Chanyeol bergumul dengan sesuatu.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol ketika pelayan mereka kembali. "Apa yang bisa saya sajikan untuk anda?"

Baekhyun menatap menu. "Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk memutuskan."

Ketika dia mendongak, dia bertemu mata sendu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan sedikit ketegangan ini.

"Apakah kau yang membayar?"

Alisnya berkerut. "Boleh. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Bagus. Aku bingung antara memesan sajian yang lebih murah atau sesuatu yang lebih mahal. Tapi karena kau yang membayar, aku akan memanjakan diriku sendiri."

Ketika Baekhyun mengedipkan mata padanya, senyum lambat tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. "Pesan seluruh menu sialan itu. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kurasa aku ingin Ribeye, matang, dengan sayuran kukus. Dan aku ingin salad juga dengan saus mustard madu."

Sambil mengangguk, pelayan menuliskan pesanan. Dia kemudian beralih ke Chanyeol. "Dan bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Hanya bir saja untukku," jawab Chanyeol.

Pelayan mulai akan meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur, tapi Baekhyun memukul kepalan tangannya di atas meja.

"Tidak, tidak! kau tidak hanya akan duduk disana dan minum. Kau lebih baik memesan sesuatu dan lakukan itu sekarang! Itu bagian dari kesepakatan, ingat?"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin-"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan bermusuhan dari Chanyeol ke pelayan yang tampak sedikit pucat melihat ketegangan yang telah berkembang.

"Dia pesan steak Porterhouse, setengah matang, dengan banyak kentang panggang. Kau juga dapat membawakannya tambahan kentang tumbuk bumbu bawang putih. Dia juga pesan salad, salad Caesar. Dan bisakah kau bawakan sekeranjang roti dengan banyak mentega secepat mungkin, please?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dia sangat menyukai rotimu hingga dia bisa hanya dengan makan itu saja."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kaget. Pena pelayan melayang di atas pad sampai Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menaruh pesanan anda di dapur dan membawakan roti."

"Terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan menu.

Setelah meneguk Coke, ia menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat apa yang aku sukai," gumamnya.

Baekhyun membanting gelasnya lebih keras daripada yang dia ingin lakukan. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang mudah diprediksi selain libidomu adalah perutmu. Kau memesan makanan yang sama setiap kali kita datang ke sini."

Senyum menggoda samar-samar bermain di bibir Chanyeol. "Jika aku tidak menghabiskan isi piringku, apakah kau akan memukul pantatku, Mommy?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Tidak, tapi aku akan memaksamu makan karena kau bersikeras bertindak seperti balita yang sedang sialan merajuk!"

Chanyeol membawa satu tangan ke dadanya sendiri. "Ouch, Baekhyun."

"Jangan mulai denganku, Chanyeol. Kau tampak seperti neraka, dan kau membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan daripada alkohol setiap waktu."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan siku di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Tidak adil, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Bahwa aku terlihat seperti neraka, tapi kamu tampak begitu sialan cantik." Suara kepedihan datang dari jauh di belakang tenggorokan Chanyeol saat ia menatap atasan baju hamil warna hijaunya.

"Dan kau mengenakan warna hijau seperti malam pertama kali aku melihatmu." Salah satu tangannya di ulurkan untuk mengosok tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, kau masih wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan frustrasi. "Aku tidak ingin atau butuh rayuanmu atau pujianmu, terima kasih banyak!"

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan terluka padanya. "Tidak bisakah aku mengatakan pada ibu dari anakku bahwa ia terlihat sangat cantik? Bagaimana kehamilan telah membuat perutnya membesar menjadi seorang wanita yang lebih cantik dan seksi."

Jantung Baekhyun terhenti kemudian berdetak lagi mendengar kata-kata dan gairah didalamnya saat Chanyeol menyampaikan itu. Kilau di mata Chanyeol menimbulkan respon di antara pahanya juga.

Dia ingin menampar tubuhnya yang berkhianat serta hormon kehamilan yang telah memompa keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kubutuhkan lebih dari pujian, aku ingin kau berubah, Chanyeol," katanya, lirih.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah mengolesi dengan cukup banyak mentega untuk menaikkan kolesterol seseorang, ia memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak memprotes. Sebaliknya, ia mengambil potongan roti itu dari Baekhyun, membiarkan jari-jarinya tetap memegang jari Baekhyun lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Setelah Chanyeol menelan roti hampir seluruhnya, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar," kata Baekhyun, saat dia menyerahkan potongan roti yang lain.

"Lapar padamu," jawabnya, dengan suara kesakitan.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tolong jangan."

"Lihatlah aku," perintahnya.

Dengan enggan, Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol yang menyala.

"Itulah sialan kebenarannya! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku lalui karena kau tidak mau berbicara denganku! Kau tidak membiarkan aku minta maaf atau membicarakannya. Kau sialan menutup diri dariku." Chanyeol bergidik.

"Di dalam tubuhku sudah mati tiga minggu terakhir. Tapi sekarang saat aku bersamamu."

"Biar kutebak. Sekarang kau kembali di hadapanku, kau seperti kupu-kupu muncul dari kepompong?" Bentak Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Teruslah berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, aku akan berhenti makan." Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya.

"Aku senang melihat kau masih bertindak tidak masuk akal."

Dia mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghabiskan potongan roti yang ketiga. Baekhyun memutar serbetnya dengan marah di pangkuannya.

"Kau bertindak seperti kau satu-satunya orang yang menderita." Wajah Chanyeol tersentak.

"Maksudmu, kau merindukan aku?" Tanyanya, suaranya bergetar karena emosi.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin kamu bahkan menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Bahu Chanyeol merosot. "Aku hanya menduga ketika kau tidak mau berbicara denganku karena kebencianmu menang dari apapun yang kau rasakan padaku."

"Kebencianku kepadamu memang menyulut emosiku yang sudah terlalu banyak."

"Entah bagaimana kau lupa bahwa apa yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari yang terindah dalam hidupku telah diinjak-injak dan diludahi oleh orang yang aku cintai dan ayah dari anakku!"

Rasa tersiksa berdenyut di mata Chanyeol saat ia perlahan-lahan menjauhkan botol dari bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun," gumamnya.

Ekspresi kesakitan Chanyeol membuat kewalahan Baekhyun, dan dadanya naik turun dengan nafas kasar terengah-engah.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan suaranya lagi. "Maafkan aku, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Percayalah, Aku mungkin terlihat lebih baik daripadamu, tapi aku tidak baik. Aku hanya merasa sangat kesakitan di dalam. Aku tidak bisa mengalami kekosongan pikiran lagi kali ini seperti ketika aku kehilangan Kris atau ibuku. Aku memiliki Jiwon untuk dipikirkan."

Tawa getir bergemuruh dari dada Baekhyun. "Jadi kau mungkin berpikir tiga minggu terakhir telah menjadi seperti neraka bagimu, tetapi kau bisa meyakini bahwa aku merasakan itu sama banyaknya atau bahkan lebih!"

Menyambar serbet dari pangkuannya, Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang panas menusuk sudut matanya.

Dagu Chanyeol gemetar. "Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku berharap aku bisa menariknya kembali," bisiknya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, tapi Jenny muncul dengan membawa salad mereka. Emosi Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah, dan dia merasa ngeri bahwa permusuhan mereka yang jelas terlihat telah menakuti pelayan lain.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka tidak berbicara. Tampaknya sudah terlalu banyak yang terjadi diantara mereka untuk mengatakan hal lain.

Pada saat Baekhyun dengan anggun memotong selada, mengoleskan saus saladnya, dan menggigitnya, Chanyeol telah menghabiskan seluruh saladnya.

Garpu Baekhyun berhenti di depan mulutnya saat melihat jari-jari Chanyeol masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya menjilat dan mengisap setiap sisa saus salad yang menempel. Diserang oleh kenangan, tubuhnya bergetar saat ia mengingat jari-jari dan lidahnya terasa seperti apa.

Dengan perasaan membara, ia mencoba melihat kemanapun kecuali mulutnya yang tampak nikmat itu.

Apa yang salah denganmu. Hal terakhir di bumi ini yang kau harus pikirkan adalah tentang seks dengan Chanyeol! Hormon kehamilan seperti naik roller coaster, membuat Baekhyun tampak sialan ingin membungkuk untuk meluncur tentu saja pada kegilaan seks itu.

Ketika ia bertemu tatapan Baekhyun, pipi Chanyeol yang cekung memerah. "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja bertindak seperti manusia gua."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap. Kau jelas sangat lapar."

Dia menatap Baekhyun dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang. "Tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya, kan?"

Baekhyun menelan saladnya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa mengakui apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," katanya lembut.

"Aku tahu," gerutunya, sambil menyambar potongan terakhir roti.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Maksudku apa yang aku katakan tentang dirimu yang perlu untuk memperbaiki diri. Kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak suka kau minum secara berlebihan - hal itu membuatku khawatir untuk kesehatan dan keselamatanmu. Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi pada kita, kau masih akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku tidak dapat memiliki seorang pemabuk di - "

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Maksudku, dalam kehidupan bayi kita."

Tatapan tersiksanya tertuju Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengunyah. "Jadi aku masih bisa terlibat dalam kehidupan Jiwon, hanya saja tidak denganmu?"

Tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya, Baekhyun memutar-mutar saladnya dengan garpu.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol menekannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhkanmu dari Jiwon jika kau benarbenar ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya."

Jenny menyela mereka dengan membawa piring mereka. "Semuanya baik-baik sejauh ini?"

Baekhyun memaksa diri untuk tersenyum karena hampir mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Rasanya lezat terima kasih."

"Aku ingin beberapa roti lagi," kata Chanyeol.

Jenny mengangguk. "Aku akan membawakan itu."

Mereka kembali ke suasana hening lagi. "Kau harus makan saladmu," akhirnya Chanyeol berkata.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk makan?"

"Kau seharusnya makan banyak sayuran berdaun hijau karena mengandung asam folat."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh di dadanya begitu keras hingga Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar membaca buku panduan tentang kehamilan yang kuberikan padamu?"

Dia mengangguk sambil melahap satu gigitan steak. "Membaca beberapa buku yang lain juga," gumamnya di antara kunyahan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menatapnya bukan pada piringnya sendiri, ia menyeringai.

"Jadi makanlah saladmu."

Sambil mengerutkan bibirnya, dia memelototi Chanyeol sejenak sebelum mengambil garpunya. Setelah dia mengisi mulutnya dengan gigitan besar selada, Baekhyun bergumam, "Puas?"

"Makan steak-mu juga. Jiwon butuh proteinnya."

Baekhyun mendengus karena jengkel tapi dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Ketika ia menghabiskan salad dipiringnya, Chanyeol bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Baekhyun tertawa meskipun hal itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. "Aku tidak berpikir ada dua orang yang begitu terobsesi dengan satu hal tentang makan," katanya sambil merenung.

"Kurasa kita berdua mendapatkan keuntungan dari memiliki seseorang yang mengurus kita."

"Mungkin," gumam Baekhyun.

Setelah mendorong piring kosongnya menjauh darinya, ekspresi Chanyeol bertambah serius.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang kebenaran apa yang terjadi dengan Rose."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Chanyeol, dia menjawab, "Saudaramu menceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana kamu mencoba selama setahun untuk mendapatkan dia kembali. Bagaimana kau menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol harus pergi ke terapi. Hal itu benar-benar tidak mempengaruhi kita."

Chanyeol meringis. "Itu hanya sebagian dari cerita."

Rasa dingin merasuki Baekhyun, menyebabkan dia bergidik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya Rose, Ayah, dan aku tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Chanyeol menenggak sisa birnya dan mengguncangkan botolnya ke arah pelayan saat ia lewat.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku," pinta Baekhyun.

"Setelah beberapa tahun kami bersama-sama, Rose ingin sekali kami menikah." Dia menarik napasnya dengan kasar.

"Dia begitu putus asa sehingga ia bertindak jauh untuk mencoba menjebakku agar menikahinya."

Dunia miring dan berputar di sekeliling Baekhyun. "Maksudmu"

"Ya, dia hamil."

Tangannya melayang ke mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan."

"Untuk kedua kalinya kami kembali bersama-sama kami tidak bertindak secara kompetitif, sehingga dia mulai membahas topik untuk tidak melakukan kontrasepsi ganda lagi. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dia akhirnya bisa membujukku untuk tidak memakai itu. Dia minum pil KB, jadi aku pikir itu sudah cukup. Aku berhenti menggunakan kondom."

Baekhyun melengkung alisnya mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "Kau bilang aku wanita pertama denganmu tanpa kondom."

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol merengut padanya. "Yeah, maafkan aku jika pada saat itu aku pikir hal itu benar-benar akan mengacaukan momen kita dengan mengakui bahwa setelah dua kali tidak memakai kondom, mantan pacarku hamil."

Chanyeol tertawa kasar melihat Baekhyun yang terkesiap. "Aku cukup berpotensi, kan? Karena itulah aku yakin aku akan menjadi kandidat yang baik untuk membuatmu hamil."

"Itu cara yang menjijikkan untuk diungkapkan," Baekhyun mendesis.

Ekspresi Chanyeol melunak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Jadi saat Rose hamil, dia masih minum pilnya?"

Senyum getir kemudian berputar di wajah Chanyeol. "Oh tidak. Kehamilan tidak diinginkan? Hal itu akan menjadi mudah untuk memaafkan. Lagipula, petunjuk sialan pada kotak pil bahkan tertulis hanya 98 % efektif." Jari-jari Chanyeol merobek label pada birnya.

"Tidak. Dalam setahun kami kembali bersama dan aku melarikan diri seperti neraka dari komitmen apapun, dia berhenti memakai kontrasepsi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Oh Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan.

"Jadi kau mencoba memberitahuku kalau kau memiliki anak di luar sana?"

Ekspresi kemarahan seakan terkuras dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh kesedihan murni.

"Aku berharap itulah yang terjadi."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Desaknya.

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa bir, dan Chanyeol meneguk setengah botol sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Beberapa minggu sebelum aku tahu dia hamil, Rose dan aku keluar berpesta dengan beberapa teman, dan aku sangat mabuk. Malam itu ketika aku sedang mencari Advil di dalam lemari obat, dengan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan pil Kbnya di wastafel. Kau bisa bayangkan bagamana terkejutnya aku ketika pilnya tidak di minum, belum lagi resep itu tidak ditebusnya dalam dua bulan. Ketika aku menanyakannya, dia mengakui kalau dia berhenti meminum pilnya karena dia pikir seorang bayi akan memperkuat hubungan kami."

Chanyeol bergidik. "Aku sangat marah. Aku menceritakan semuanya ke orangtuaku. Aku menolak untuk berbicara dengan Rose atau melihatnya."

Dia membungkuk ke depan dengan bersandar pada sikunya. "Agaknya seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Selesaikan cerita sialanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah. Dia akhirnya datang ke kantorku dan menunjukkan kepadaku hasil tes kehamilan itu."

Dia tersenyum sedih pada Baekhyun. "Fakta bahwa Rose yang kupikir sudah aku kenal dan aku cintai telah mengkhianati aku dengan menjebakku untuk menikah adalah sangat mengerikan, tetapi bagian terburuk adalah fakta ketakutanku keluar dari pikiranku yang panik melihat prospek aku akan menjadi ayah pada umur dua puluh empat."

Dia mengambil dua tegukan agak banyak dari birnya. "Aku yakin kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Perut Baekhyun berputar pada prospek itu. "Teruskan," perintahnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai padanya. "Kau ingin aku benar-benar mengucapkan kata-katanya?"

"Baik. Saat itulah Rose menangkap kau meniduri wanita lain."

"Ya," katanya parau.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Wow, kurasa kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mungkin kami harus memakai t-shirt yang bertuliskan, 'Kami berdua telah disakiti oleh Chanyeol Park'!"

"Baekhyun, please," pintanya.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan jengkel. "Baik. Teruskan."

"Rose mengusirku keluar dari rumah malam itu. Keesokan paginya aku kembali lagi dan mencoba memberi alasan kepadanya. Aku bilang aku menyesal, bahwa aku mencintainya, dan bahwa meskipun apa yang terjadi antara dia mencoba menjebakku kemudian aku meniduri orang lain, aku masih ingin menikahinya. Tapi dia tidak menginginkannya. Dia masuk ke mobil dan melaju dengan cepat. "

Alis Baekhyun melonjak naik karena terkejut melihat air mata berkilauan di mata Chanyeol. "Dia ngebut dan terus melaju walaupun ada tanda berhenti di kompleks perumahan karena mencoba menjauh dari aku. Sebuah mobil menabrak di sisi pengemudi. Untungnya, yang tertabrak bagian belakang dan dia hanya mendapatkan beberapa luka goresan dan memar."

Dadanya naik dan turun dengan nafas kasar terengah-engah. "Tapi dia keguguran hari itu."

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Chanyeol lagi. Ekspresinya, air matanya, dan kata-katanya telah menghancurkan hati Baekhyun. Semua potongan-potongan puzzle Chanyeol akhirnya dia paham.

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini kau merasa bersalah tentang bayi itu, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengusap air mata dari pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, dan kemudian aku ... membunuhnya."

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai terisak. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk berdiri dari bilik dan mendekati Chanyeol.

Usahanya kalah, dan ia mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk Chanyeol dengan lengannya. Baekhyun tahu sosok Chanyeol yang sudah dewasa tidak akan pernah menangis, apalagi di depan umum.

Dia benar benar kesakitan karena dihantui oleh masa lalu dan sekarang. Baekhyun mengusap dengan memutari lebar-lebar di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi dengan bayi itu, Chanyeol, Rose lebih bersalah karena dia mengemudi terlalu cepat dan terus melaju walaupun ada tanda berhenti. Kecelakaan kadang terjadi."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol mengusap air mata dari pipinya. "Kecelakaan mungkin terjadi, tapi orang-orang tidak pernah melupakannya atau memaafkan yang terjadi."

Baekhyun mengabaikan makna ganda pernyataan Chanyeol sehubungan dengan dirinya. "Aku yakin waktu telah membantu untuk menyembuhkan perasaan buruk yang dimiliki Rose denganmu. Aku yakin dia berusaha melawan rasa bersalah dengan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia lakukan padamu karena mencoba menjebakmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku berharap begitu. Dia jelas membantu aku melakukan kekacauan dengan setiap wanita lain."

Mata birunya tertuju pada tatapan Baekhyun. "Mungkin itulah aku, orang yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan kekacauan sampai begitu hebatnya denganmu."

"Mungkin," gumam Baekhyun.

Jari-jarinya memegang dagu Baekhyun. Memiringkan tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebagian besar, proposisi kita adalah tentang aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berhubungan seks denganmu, dan aku berjanji pada almarhum ibuku, suatu hari aku akan memiliki anak. Tapi itu juga agar aku bisa menebus dosa pada diriku sendiri dan pada Tuhan. Kupikir jika aku bisa membantumu memiliki bayi yang lahir ke dunia, mungkin itu akan menghilangkan luka dari masa lalu."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga karena terkejut. Selama beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sangat syok. Selama ini ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki keinginan yang lebih dalam dan sangat mengagumkan karena ingin menjadi donor spermanya.

"Apakah kau membenciku sekarang karena hal itu?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bolak balik dengan kencang.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau hanya menatapku dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku pikir mungkin kau merasa hanya digunakan untuk pelampiasanku atau tertipu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan, aku berpikir aku lebih menghormati kau karena apa yang kau ceritakan padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku senang memiliki Jiwon adalah cara agar kau bisa bertobat untuk apa yang sudah pernah kau lakukan. Tidak ada istilah terlalu terlambat untuk menebus dosa, Chanyeol."

Sebuah harapan terlihat memasuki matanya yang tersiksa. "Aku akan memberikan apapun dan segalanya di dunia ini untuk menebus diriku kepadamu. Hanya tolong, tolong beri aku kesempatan."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi intensitas tatapan putus asa Chanyeol. Menatap pangkuannya, Baekhyun berjuang untuk mengambil napas.

Otaknya berputar mencoba untuk memproses keluar dari kontrol pikirannya sedangkan dadanya menghela nafas dengan emosi.

Apakah dia benar-benar ingin memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menebus dirinya sendiri? Bisakah dia benar-benar melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan hatinya? Dan jika dia menyangkal diri Chanyeol, bagaimana Baekhyun bahkan memiliki dia untuk menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Jiwon tanpa membiarkan perasaannya turut terlibat?

"Kumohon, Baekhyun," pintanya.

"Kurasa aku bisa mencoba, " akhirnya dia menjawab. Ketika Baekhyun menatap kembali ke arahnya, mata birunya bersinar penuh dengan tekad.

.

.

TBC

maaf maaf maaf pokoknya maaf baru bisa up sekarang hikss

semoga aja masih pada ingat sama ini ff ya


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku tidak membuat janji apapun."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku bisa menerimanya, aku dapat mengambil apapun yang akan kau berikan kepadaku."

Jenny menyela mereka dengan membawa tagihan mereka. "Apakah kalian ingin beberapa makanan penutup?"

Baekhyun tertawa ketika dia tampaknya menanyakan itu padanya dari pada ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sangat penuh.

"Tidak, aku pikir aku sudah kenyang."

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Bahkan tanpa melirik tagihan itu, ia memberikan segepok uang dalam amplop.

Ketika Jenny mulai memprotes akan kemurahan hatinya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berutang banyak lebih dari itu padamu dan ayahmu karena mengurusku dalam beberapa minggu terakhir."

"Kami sangat senang melakukannya." Jenny membungkuk dan memberi Chanyeol pelukan cepat.

"Berjanjilah untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, dan kita sebut itu impas, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk saat matanya terbakar ke Baekhyun. "Aku sudah merasa seperti diriku yang dulu lagi."

Baekhyun memiringkan alisnya pada Chanyeol. "Marilah kita berharap tidak setiap aspek dari dirimu yang dulu," katanya, lalu berdiri keluar bilik.

"Sialan, Baekhyun, apakah kau selalu harus mencabik-cabikku dengan cakar sialanmu itu?" Gerutunya sambil berdiri.

Jenny melayangkan pandangan khawatir diantara mereka berdua sebelum memaksa senyum ke wajahnya.

"Aku berharap segera melihat kalian lagi."

Baekhyun memberi Jenny sebuah senyum meyakinkan. "Terima kasih."

Setelah memberikan pelukan cepat, Baekhyun mulai keluar dari bar. Chanyeol bergegas menyusulnya. Dia melangkah di depan Baekhyun sebelum dia bisa membuka pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun, berusaha mengabaikan adanya sedikit aliran listrik ketika ia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun beringsut menjauh darinya saat mereka mulai kembali masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Perjalanan menuju VFW dalam keheningan kecuali suara teredam radio yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu cinta seperti duri yang menusuk hatinya yang hancur.

Ketika mereka berhenti di dekat mobil Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan disitu, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tapi otaknya berteriak kepadanya untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dan segera pergi. Akhirnya, saat tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, Chanyeol meraih bahunya.

"Tunggu!" Teriaknya.

.

.

Dada Chanyeol mengencang pada prospek membiarkan Baekhyun jauh darinya bahkan cuma sedetik.

Mereka telah banyak berbicara beberapa jam terakhir ini, sehingga Chanyeol takut semuanya akan memudar seperti mimpi jika mereka tidak tetap bersama-sama.

Dia nekat melakukan apapun agar tetap bersamanya. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di dalam benaknya, dan ia berseru, "Bisakah aku melihat Toben?"

Baekhyun menatap pangkuannya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang bertempur hebat di dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang apakah dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol datang.

"_Please_!" Desak Chanyeol.

Bahu Baekhyun merosot, tapi ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku, dia merindukanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku meragukan hal itu. Dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, bukan?"

Kemudian dia seakan diserang memori menyakitkan pada malam itu ketika Baekhyun memergokinya dengan Jinri.

Menyaksikan Toben mengejar Baekhyun, menyenggol perutnya dan merengek ingin ikut dengannya, telah merobek-robek hatinya sama seperti malam itu. Dengan gemetar, Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk memakan sisa makanan dan berbaring di sekitar sofamu untuk merindukan aku."

"Tidak, dia benar-benar merindukanmu. lagipula, kau sudah menjadi ayahnya selama dua tahun."

"Bagus karena aku merindukannya." Chanyeol membungkuk bergeser ke arahnya.

"Aku merindukannya setiap saat setiap harinya." Mata Baekhyun melebar baik karena kedekatannya atau fakta bahwa mereka berdua tahu Chanyeol tidak berbicara tentang Toben lagi.

Aliran listrik berderak di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa mengikuti aku pulang."

"Terima kasih."

Dia menunggu sampai Baekhyun sudah aman di dalam mobilnya dan memutar mobilnya sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan mobilnya sendiri dari tempat parkir.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya dengan cemas di setir. Meskipun perjalanannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Chanyeol merasa sangat lama untuk sampai kesana.

Sebuah harapan berdenyut merasuki dirinya karena Baekhyun akhirnya memaafkannya dan sepenuhnya membiarkan dia kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

Saat ia mulai memasuki jalanan masuk kerumahnya, sebuah tanda di halaman menarik perhatiannya. Menyipitkan mata dalam kegelapan, dia tersentak mengenali tanda makelar.

Kata-kata _Dijual _telah melemparkan sebuah pasak menembus jantungnya. Rasa kebencian menutupi perasaan cinta kasih yang tadi merasuki dirinya.

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak sampai ban berdecit nyaris keluar dari jalan. Darahnya memukul telinganya saat ia keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu. Dia berada di samping Baekhyun sebelum dia punya waktu untuk menutup pintu mobilnya.

"KAU AKAN PINDAH?" Menciut karena kemarahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menempelkan dirinya ke mobil.

"Ya," bisiknya. Chanyeol merasa malu karena reaksinya telah membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku karena berteriak padamu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu," bantahnya.

"Kapan? Pada saat mobil van untuk pindahan datang? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, kita sudah bersama-sama sepanjang malam! Aku sudah mengungkapkan hati dan jiwaku, tetapi kau tidak memberitahuku satu detail kecil ini?"

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol takut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya karena jauh di lubuk dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan pindah kembali tinggal dengan Grammy dan Granddaddy untuk sementara waktu sampai rumah terjual, kemudian aku mungkin akan menemukan tempat yang dekat dengan mereka. Mereka semakin tua. Granddaddy jatuh dari tangga seminggu yang lalu dan baru saja menjalani operasi penggantian pinggul. Mereka membutuhkan aku, tetapi yang lebih penting, aku membutuhkan mereka."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjauhkan anakku dari aku!"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit menjadi kemarahan. "Jangan coba-coba mengancamku seperti itu! Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menjauhkanmu dari Jiwon. Hanya karena aku tidak tinggal disini, tidak berarti kau tidak akan bisa melihat dia."

"Bagaimana aku akan bisa melihat dia ketika dia jauh dariku? Apakah kau akan membuat jadwal kunjungan untukku? Seperti setiap akhir pekan atau hari-hari sialan yang lain?"

Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku hanya tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi. Sendirian."

"Sialan, Baekhyun, aku tidak percaya kau bisa begitu tidak berperasaan."

Baekhyun menyentakkan dagunya ke atas dan memelototinya begitu keras membuat Chanyeol melangkah mundur.

"Kau keparat! Berani beraninya kau menuduhku tidak berperasaan! Aku bukan orang yang

berselingkuh dan menghancurkan semuanya di antara kita!"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan dia," protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Fakta kau tidak bisa ereksi atau aku menginterupsimu tidak relevan, Chanyeol! Kau membawa orang asing ke rumahmu dengan tujuan menipuku agar keluar dari hati dan pikiranmu!"

Dia meringis. "Aku sudah minta maaf jutaan kali dalam sejuta cara yang berbeda!"

"Aku tahu, tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan kembali di O'Malley, aku akan berusaha memaafkanmu, dan itu akan membutuhkan sialan banyak waktu. Jadi jangan berharap aku jatuh ke dalam pelukan yang kau sediakan seperti tidak pernah ada yang terjadi dalam waktu

dekat ini. Aku punya kehidupan sebelum bertemu denganmu, dan aku akan memilikinya setelah bertemu denganmu!" Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!" Ketika dia terus berjalan, Baekhyun berseru, "Baik, kau ingin tindakan yang lebih besar? Ini yang satu lagi." Dia berlutut di trotoar.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, matanya melebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling mereka. "Terlihat seperti apa yang kulakukan ini? Aku berlutut, benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh memohonmu untuk memaafkan aku."

"Berdirilah!" Desis Baekhyun ketika ada pasangan sedang berjalan dengan anjing mereka lalu berhenti untuk menatap mereka berdua.

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkan aku." Baekhyun menggeram frustrasi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu akan membutuhkan waktu, jadi berhentilah bertindak dramatis."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Baik, panggil aku Ratu Drama. Panggil aku nama sialan apapun dalam buku! Hanya saja buang semua kemarahan dan kebencian dari sistemmu, jadi kau bisa memaafkan aku malam ini." Chanyeol membuka tangannya lebar.

"Aku sudah menuliskannya di kartu, di pesan teks, dan pesan suara, dan bahkan dalam buku puisi yang aku kirimkan untukmu. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengatakan itu di hadapanmu karena itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku miliki."

Tiba-tiba pada saat itu Chanyeol tidak merasa begitu yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik napas dengan kasar.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyesal karena menyakiti hatimu. Aku minta maaf karena menjadi bajingan yang takut menyuarakan perasaanku kepadamu. Yang paling penting, aku minta maaf karena telah mengacaukan kehidupan sempurna yang kita miliki dengan mendorongmu pergi dan berselingkuh di hadapanmu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan kehangatan saat wanita yang ada di trotoar itu tersentak. Chanyeol berpaling ke arah wanita itu.

"Ya, memang benar. Aku salah satu bajingan tak terhitung jumlahnya yang telah menghancurkan hati para wanita. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau aku mencintainya, dan aku hampir meniduri wanita lain karena mencoba untuk mendorong Baekhyun menjauh."

Chanyeol memukulkan telapak tangannya dengan keras ke dadanya. "Tapi dari lubuk hati dan jiwaku yang terdalam, aku sangat, sangat menyesal!"

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kau telah kehilangan harga diri?" Pria itu mempertanyakan, yang menyebabkan wanita disebelahnya memukul lengannya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ya, memang. Karena aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan dia kembali," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

Ketika Baekhyun melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tekad, Baekhyun merasa harapannya meningkat. Dengan cepat memudar saat Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut dan menarik kepala Chanyeol.

"Berdirilah dari jalan masuk rumahku dalam satu menit, atau aku akan memanggil polisi!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang sinting.

"Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mempermalukan aku di depan tetanggaku seperti itu!"

"Kupikir kau menginginkan seorang pria yang mau mengatakan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan dia?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Ini," katanya, sambil menunjuk dengan liar kepada Chanyeol, "bukan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Baik," katanya sambil berdiri. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun dan memiringkan alisnya.

"Tapi bisakah kau jujur mengatakan kau agak sedikit terkesan dengan ini?"

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas, dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berjuang untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Mungkin sedikit."

"Aha, aku tahu itu!"

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Itu salah satu dari kata-kata Irene."

"Biar kutebak. Mungkin ini salah satu kata Irene untuk aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membuka pintu depan. "Ya, tapi dengan sejumlah kata makian yang lebih kasar bersamaan dengan itu."

"Aku menyadarinya."

"Silakan duduk. Aku akan melepaskan Toben dari basement."

Ketika Chanyeol turun pelan-pelan di atas sofa, sebuah memori terlintas di dalam pikirannya ketika ia bercinta dengan Baekhyun di sofa ini sebelum pergi menemui kakek-neneknya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia mendengar Toben dari jauh sebelum ia melihatnya berlari dari sudut rumah.

"Hey boy!" Teriaknya, sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Saat melihat Chanyeol, Toben benar-benar kehilangan kendali, terlihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang menggeliat saat ia mendengking dan menggonggong.

Dia berlari menuju Chanyeol, menjatuhkannya kembali ke sofa. Lalu ia menjilati wajah Chanyeol, serta tangannya, dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang bisa dia jangkau dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Lihat, aku sudah bilang kalau dia merindukanmu."

Toben menyalak beberapa kali seolah-olah setuju, kemudian lidahnya kembali menjilati wajah Chanyeol.

"Oke, boy, aku juga merindukanmu." Chanyeol menggosok atas punggung Toben kemudian menepuk kepalanya.

"Sekarang duduk, Toben, dan jadilah anak yang baik," instruksi Baekhyun.

Yang mengejutkan Chanyeol, Toben menurut dengan patuh meluncur turun ke lantai dan duduk dan tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Chanyeol membelainya.

"Sialan, aku tidak percaya kau sudah membuatnya patuh."

"Dibutuhkan beberapa waktu."

"Apakah kamu merawat Mommy dengan baik sementara aku pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol, sambil menggaruk-garuk telinga Toben.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menarik napas tajam, Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Dia sudah menjadi teman yang luar biasa. Terutama pada malam hari," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku bisa membayangkan. Malam sendirian seperti neraka bagiku."

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya ke Toben.

"Berhentilah menjilati dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Toben. "Jangan terlalu tegang, Baekhyun. Dia hanya seekor anjing. Biarkan dia menjilati dirinya sendiri jika dia ingin."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika dia terus menjilati seperti itu, dia akan menyebabkan infeksi pada jahitannya setelah operasi."

"Operasi?" Ulang Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat muka Baekhyun memerah sambil merundukkan kepalanya. Oh tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Meraih kalung di leher Toben, perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membalikkannya.

Begitu melihat kejantanannya hilang, dia menghela napas. "Kau telah mengebirinya?"

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Dokter hewan menyarankan itu. Dia mengatakan itu akan membantu menenangkan Toben dan membuat lebih mudah baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri saat Jiwon lahir."

Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, pada awalnya kau ingin bolaku di tusuk seperti sate, dan sekarang kau mengebiri anjingku!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bolamu!" Protesnya dengan gusar.

"Secara simbolis kau ingin melakukannya."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Tapi lihatlah bagaimana dia sudah jauh lebih tenang."

Chanyeol melirik Toben. Walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, Toben terlihat lebih santai. "Kau seharusnya berkonsultasi denganku terlebih dahulu. Dia anjing miliku!"

Baekhyun mengernyit seperti kesakitan. Dia perlahan-lahan melangkah sebelum pelan-pelan duduk di kursi. "Tunggu sebentar. Jangan pergi dulu. Kita belum selesai membahas hal ini."

"Baekhyun?" Ketika dia tidak menjawab, Chanyeol berjalan mengitari sisi kursi. Dia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

Jantungnya tersentak berhenti dan berdetak kembali saat melihat ekspresi menderita terukir di wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Aku...kram." Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan dadanya naik turun dengan napas yang berat.

"Sakitnya benar-benar buruk." Rasa ketakutan jatuh di atas kepala Chanyeol.

"Ayolah. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Sebelum Baekhyun bisa memprotes, Chanyeol mengambil tangannya dan membantunya berdiri dari kursi.

Baekhyun merintih dan mencengkeram perutnya. "Aku akan menggendongmu jika kau mau," katanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa berjalan," jawabnya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun untuk menyeimbangkannya. "Tetap disitu Toben," Chanyeol memerintahkan dari balik bahunya.

Toben merengek, tapi dengan enggan, ia duduk di beranda. Ketika mereka mulai keluar pintu, Baekhyun membeku.

"Tasku."

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan meraih tas yang di tempatkan di atas lantai. Kemudian ia kembali ke samping Baekhyun untuk membantunya keluar dari pintu dan menuruni tangga teras.

"Kau ingin naik mobilmu karena itu lebih dekat? Aku bisa memindahkan mobilku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, mobilmu saja tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana rasa sakitnya?"

"Sangat intens," jawabnya terengah-engah.

"Apa kamu perdarahan atau kau merasa air ketubanmu pecah?"

"Tidak, ini hanya kontraksi saja."

Secercah sedikit rasa lega memenuhi diri Chanyeol. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, dan apapun itu, mereka akan menolongmu."

Hatinya hancur ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata. "Aku harap begitu."

"Percayalah."

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan pelan-pelan membantu Baekhyun duduk ke jok mobil. Begitu ia menutup pintu, ia berlari ke sisi pengemudi. Dia masuk ke dalam dan memutar. Setelah mempercepat mobilnya menuju jalan raya, ia melirik Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun tertutup dan alisnya berkerut sementara dia menggigit bibirnya. Melepaskan satu tangannya dari setir ia meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka, dan dia menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku disini untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih, aku senang." Dia meremas tangan Chanyeol dengan ketat. Tidak mau membiarkan tangan Chanyeol lepas, Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Dia menyodorkannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tolong telepon Irene," gumamnya.

Dengan satu tangannya tetap di setir, ia menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menggeser kontak di ponsel Baekhyun.

Dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi amarah yang akan di terimanya saat jarinya menekan dial. Irene menjawab pada dering ketiga.

"Hey, maaf aku belum punya kesempatan untuk meneleponmu lagi," katanya tanpa Halo.

"Um, ini Chanyeol."

Sebuah jeda panjang di ujung di telepon. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Baekhyun? Tolong jangan bilang kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar gila untuk mencoba mendapatkan dia kembali? Karena jika benar, aku akan memastikanmu akan masuk penjara sampai lama sekali dimana seorang pria yang sangat besar dan berbulu dapat membuatmu menjadi suruhannya!" Ia menjerit cukup keras bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar.

"Irene, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak menculik Baekhyun. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke ER di Wellstar."

Irene terkesiap. "Oh Tuhan, apa ada yang salah?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang matanya sekali lagi terpejam sementara rahangnya terkatup kesakitan.

"Dia mengalami beberapa kontraksi."

"Dia tidak pendarahan, kan?"

"Tidak, hanya kontraksi."

Chanyeol mendengar suara laki-laki yang dia duga Nate sedang berbicara di latar belakang sana.

"Kedengarannya seperti pertanda baik bahwa dia tidak pendarahan, tapi kami akan berada disana segera mungkin."

"Oke. Bisakah kau menelepon Connor, juga?"

Mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka, dan dia menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun kagum karena dia tidak perlu diberitahu untuk melakukan semua itu, dan ia benar-benar bisa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu."

"Bye."

.

.

Mereka melakukan seluruh perjalanan dalam keheningan yang menegangkan. Setelah membelokkan mobil sampai berdecit memasuki halaman parkir rumah sakit, Chanyeol meluncurkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan di ruang gawat darurat dan mematikan mesinnya.

Ketika ia keluar dan mulai berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun, seorang petugas keamanan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Sir, Anda tidak boleh parkir disana."

"Dengar, is..." Chanyeol terdiam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebut Baekhyun. Dia jelas bukan istrinya dan status hubungan mereka juga tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai pacar.

"Dia," akhirnya ia menekankan, "mengalami kontraksi dini, jadi aku harus membantunya masuk. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, maka derek saja mobil sialanku!"

Petugas keamanan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Maaf Sir. Setelah Anda mendaftar, tolong segera keluar dan memindahkan mobilnya. Mercedes bagus seperti itu kalau di derek butuh biaya banyak untuk menebusnya."

Chanyeol menggeram dengan frustrasi saat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Baik. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali kesini sampai aku tahu dia dan anakku baik-baik saja!" Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengeluarkan seratus dolar dari dompetnya.

"Awasi mobilku, oke?"

Petugas itu menoleh kanan kiri sebelum ia buru-buru menyambar uangnya.

"Ya, Sir."

Mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke Baekhyun, Chanyeol membantunya keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun meringis saat ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bersandarlah padaku," instruksi Chanyeol sambil mengambil langkah dengan tentatif ke pinggir jalan.

Dengan satu lengan melilit di pinggangnya, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun melewati pintu ganda otomatis dan masuk ke lobi ER.

Dia mencengkeram tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa tahu rasa sakitnya lebih buruk.

"Sedikit lagi, Baekhyun," katanya.

.

.

TBC

cuma mau ngasih tau aja Love in venice, bucin cy aku pub juga di wattpad ya


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo readers tercinta

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban saya kembali lagi :')

Jadi ini semua ff mau kita lanjut / tidak ?


	13. Chapter 13

Di meja pendaftaran, Chanyeol pelan-pelan mendudukkan Baekhyun ke kursi. Ketika petugas tidak segera datang, ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja.

"Tolong, dia mungkin akan mengalami persalinan prematur disini!"

Resepsionis mengangguk ke arah perawat. "Kami akan membawanya masuk kedalam."

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol.

Seorang perawat keluar dari pintu dengan membawa kursi roda. Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun berdiri kemudian membantu dia duduk di kursi roda.

Ketika ia akan ikut masuk kedalam dengan mereka, resepsionis memanggilnya. "Anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam sampai kami memiliki semua data medisnya."

"Saya sebelumnya sudah terdaftar." gumam Baekhyun, dengan gigi terkatup menahan rasa sakit.

"Dia harus tinggal sampai kami mendapatkan informasi asuransinya."

Chanyeol menatap putus asa ke arahnya saat Baekhyun menyerahkan tasnya. "Kartuku ada di dompetku."

Chanyeol segera mengisi dokumen. Sebagian besar ia biarkan kosong, berharap mereka sudah memiliki data itu karena ia tidak tahu itu.

Ironi itu tidak hilang pada dirinya karena Baekhyun mengandung bayinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia sudah pernah melakukan operasi besar atau punya penyakit pada masa kanak-kanak.

Pada waktu yang sama saat ia mulai memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu, seseorang berdeham.

Ternyata petugas keamanan. "Brengsek!" Teriak Chanyeol. Beberapa orang di ruang tunggu menatapnya.

Mengambil kunci dari saku, Chanyeol berlari melewati petugas keamanan dan menuju mobilnya yang telah menunggu. Ban berdecit saat dia memutari pintu masuk dan kembali mengikuti jalur ke tempat parkir yang tersedia.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke dalam, ia menekan tombol pintu "Hanya untuk Petugas yang Berwenang."

Tatapannya berputar-putar dengan putus asa di sekeliling lorong kamar-kamar. Perasaannya rasa aneh seperti deja vu pada hari ini sebelumnya, ia baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya pada perawat ketika Dr Jaehyun muncul di hadapannya, wajahnya tegang tampak khawatir.

"Dia berada di kamar lima," katanya.

Meskipun ia benci mengatakan itu, Chanyeol bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mendorong ke depan untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan tirai tertutup. Suara detak jantung bayi bergema di dinding.

"Baekhyun?" Teriaknya.

"Aku di sini."

Dia bergegas melangkah maju, lalu menyibakkan tirai ke samping. Saat melihat kaki Baekhyun naik ke _stirrups _dan seorang dokter di antara kedua kakinya, Chanyeol membeku.

"Chanyeol" desaknya, sambil memberi isyarat agar dia ke sisinya. Nada suaranya mendesak yang membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat.

Dia melangkah ke samping dokter lalu ke sisinya. Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengisi semua dokumen itu kemudian harus memindahkan mobilku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Kau seharusnya tidak harus kembali kesini sendirian. Kau membutuhkan aku."

Dia menatap ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku butuh bersamamu."

"Kau disini sekarang. Itu saja yang paling penting."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membungkuk dan mencium kening Baekhyun. Tapi dia harus menujukkan rasa terima kasih pada rumah sakit. Mereka baru saja disana hampir dua puluh menit, dan Baekhyun sudah memakai baju rumah sakit dan sedang diperiksa oleh dokter.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya apakah hanya kondisinya yang sangat serius, atau karena Dr Jaehyun juga membantu menangani masalahnya.

Sang Dokter, yang mengenakan jas putih dengan bordir warna biru bertuliskan "Dr Pendleton", turun dari kursinya.

"Anda bisa menurunkan kaki sekarang." Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menarik kakinya dari _stirrups _saat Dr. Pendleton menarik meja kembali dibawah untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah ia melemparkan sarung tangan karetnya ke tempat sampah, ia berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Meskipun anda mengalami persalinan prematur, Anda tidak mengalami pembukaan, dan _plug serviks _Anda masih utuh."

Melihat Chanyeol yang bisa diasumsikan ekspresinya kosong, Dr Pendleton mengatakan, "Itu adalah faktor yang baik. Saya akan meminta seorang perawat datang dan memberikan Turbutaline, yang akan menghentikan sisa kontraksi yang Anda alami. Saya akan datang kembali dan melakukan USG untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi bayi Anda. Dari detak jantungnya, tampaknya ia menjadi sedikit gelisah, tapi itu bisa dari dinding rahim yang berkontraksi."

Dia berbalik berjalan menuju pintu. "Karena kondisi Anda sekarang stabil, aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi untuk memeriksa Anda."

Kaki Chanyeol terasa seperti tidak bisa mendukung dia berdiri lagi, sehingga ia jatuh ke kursi di samping tempat tidur. Membebaskan rasa mualnya. Untuk sementara, tampaknya Jiwon akan baik-baik saja, dan sebaliknya, Baekhyun juga.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," gumam Baekhyun.

Sebuah keributan datang dari luar pintu. "Apa s—" kata Chanyeol terpotong karena Irene dan Connor berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Irene, bergegas ke samping tempat tidur. Ia memelukBaekhyun dan meremasnya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku baik-baik saja, dan Jiwon juga baik-baik saja. Beberapa gejala persalinan prematur, tapi mereka bisa menghentikannya."

Irene dan Connor menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. "Syukurlah," kata Connor.

Seorang perawat datang menyela untuk menyuntikkan Turbutaline. Ia menatap semua orang sebelum menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Anda benar-benar tidak membutuhkan ruangan yang penuh sesak. Anda membutuhkan istirahat dan santai."

"Kumohon jangan membuat mereka pergi. Mereka membuatku santai," protes Baekhyun.

Ia berkata sebelum menyuntikkan jarum ke selang infus Baekhyun. "Dr. Pendelton tidak akan senang dengan banyak orang di dalam sini, mengganggumu, dan ia akan datang kembali untuk melakukan USG pada Anda."

"Kami akan keluar sebentar," kata Irene dengan diplomatis.

"Yeah, kami tidak ingin membuatmu dalam kesulitan," Connor menyetujuinya.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak bergerak, Irene menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tetap di sini bersama Baekhyun dan anakku," jawab Chanyeol dengan ringkas.

"Terserah," katanya sebelum menuju ke pintu. Ia dan Conner pergi keluar ketika Dr. Pendleton masuk. Mereka menempelkan dirinya menjauh sampai ke tembok. Tanpa menyapa ataupun peringatan pada ruangan yang terlalu padat, ia mulai melakukan USG.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang melihat penampakan Jiwon di layar. Detak jantung Jiwon mulai tenang.

"Tampaknya Jiwon berencana untuk tetap tinggal di dalam sana sementara waktu," kata Dr. Pendleton sebelum mematikan mesinnya.

Ia berdiri. "Sementara semuanya tampak semakin lebih baik, aku akan bersikeras menyuruh _bed-rest _dengan ketat paling tidak selama seminggu atau dua minggu ke depan. Anda diperbolehkan berbaring atau duduk, tetapi kaki Anda hanya akan menyentuh lantai untuk ke

toilet. Saya juga menyarankan Anda untuk menggunakan kursi di dalam kamar mandi. Apa sudah jelas?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Tapi pekerjaanku– "

Dr. Pendleton mengangkat satu jarinya untuk membungkam Baekhyun. "Ms. Byun, saya tahu itu tampak baik-baik saja sejak kita bisa mengendalikan situasinya, tapi stabilitas kehamilan Anda di masa depan terletak pada perawatan Anda pada diri Anda sendiri di sepuluh hari ke depan."

"Saya mengerti," gumam Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan peningkatan rasa panik yang menusuk sekujur tubuhnya seperti jarum.

"Sedangkan untuk pekerjaan Anda, saya akan mengisi dokumen yang Anda butuhkan untuk mengambil cuti. Yang paling penting sekarang untuk Anda adalah istirahat dan membatasi tingkat stres Anda. Kita tidak ingin ada persalinan prematur lagi."

"Berapa lama saya harus tinggal di rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Saya ingin memantau Anda sepanjang malam, dan kemudian Anda bisa pulang ke rumah. Saya akan memeriksa tentang pemindahan anda ke kamar di lantai atas."

Setelah Dr. Pendleton keluar dari kamar, emosi Baekhyun meluncur keluar di luar kendali. Ia mencoba melawan dengan semua yang dimilikinya agar tidak benar-benar kehilangan kendali pada kemungkinan hidup Jiwon masih dalam bahaya.

Isakan tangis lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Irene dan AChanyeol balapan menuju ke arahnya untuk menenangkannya. Entah bagaimana Irene menyikut Chanyeol keluar dari jalannya, menghalangi Chanyeol untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

Sebuah dengusan frustasi keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Irene menghiraukannya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Ia meremasnya dengan erat dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman menyakinkan.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhyun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Banyak wanita yang harus menjalani _bed-rest _sementara, dan kemudian seluruh proses kehamilannya benar-benar normal."

Diantara isakan tangisnya, Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku harap begitu."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mengantarkanmu dulu ke Grammy besok pagi, dan ia akan membantumu melewati ini."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Grammy. Granddaddy telah melalui operasi penggantian pinggul seminggu yang lalu, dan ia telah repot untuk merawatnya. Aku tidak bisa memberikan stres lebih padanya di usianya yang sudah senja."

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melangkah ke samping Irene agar berdiri di depan Baekhyun. "Kau pulang ke rumah bersamaku. Aku akan merawatmu."

Sebuah desisan keluar dari bibir Irene. Ia menyentakkan tangannya dari Baekhyun untuk menusukkan satu jarinya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Maaf?" Lubang hidung Irene melebar.

"Kau pasti telah kehilangan akal sehatmu! Kau merawatnya? Kau adalah alasan utama dia berada di dalam situasi ini."

.

.

TBC

terimakasi untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu ini up :')


	14. Chapter 14

"Lihat, kita semua tahu aku telah mengacau! Sangat. Meskipun aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk menariknya kembali, aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa memperbaikinya, dan satu cara untuk membuktikan pada Baekhyun betapa pedulinya aku padanya adalah dengan merawatnya di saat ia paling membutuhkanku."

Baekhyun menarik napas pada kata-kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin salah satu monitor yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang terhubung padanya akan rusak karena detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Syok bergema di dalam tubuhnya bahwa Chanyeol telah menyarankan untuk merawat dirinya, apalagi ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Baekhyun sangat tersentuh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saraf-sarafnya bisa memungkinkannya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir tidak –" kata Baekhyun memulainya.

Mata biru Chanyeol menyala dengan tekad baja. "Ini bukan untuk didiskusikan."

Irene mendengus. "Oh yeah, ini memang untuk didiskusikan. Jika ada seseorang yang akan merawat Baekhyun, itu adalah aku, brengsek!"

Wajah Chanyeol menggelap karena amarah, dan Baekhyun takut dia akan benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat saat dia mendekati Irene. "Kau tampaknya lupa bahwa dia mengandung anakku. Dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau pasti bisa mempercayai bahwa tidak ada yang lain yang lebih penting bagiku di dunia ini daripada anakku."

Melotot ke arahnya, Irene membalas, "Sayang sekali kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang Jiwon saat kau hampir menyetubuhi pelacur itu."

Saat Chanyeol menggeram, Connor melerai di antara mereka. "Okay, cukup!" dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial, kalian berdua harus santai dengan kontes memperebutkan Baekhyun. Maukah kalian berhenti sejenak dan berpikir tentang seberapa banyak kalian telah mengganggu dia?"

Chanyeol dan Irene mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Connor dan menatap Baekhyun. Perhatian mereka membuat leher dan pipi Baekhyun merona.

Ekspresi Chanyeol melembut. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin," dia menjalankan jari-jarinya di rambutnya yang berwarna pasir. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkanku merawatmu dan Jiwon."

Ketulusan kata-kata Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar lagi, dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu. Setelah menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, Baekhyun bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan seperti sebelumnya dan merawatku sekaligus."

"Aku tinggal mengambil cutiku seperti dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan matanya sendiri yang melotot. "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Kau membutuhkan aku," kata Chanyeol, perlahan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Tapi dengan posisimu, apakah mereka bahkan akan mempertimbangkan memberikanmu cuti? Maksudku, ini bukan seperti jika kita menikah."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Jika mereka tidak memberikannya, maka aku tinggal berhenti bekerja. Kau dan Jiwon sangat berarti bagiku daripada sebuah pekerjaan."

Irene menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan marah. "Dan bagaimana jika libidomu menggelora di suatu malam setelah melihat beberapa pelacur dengan rok pendek? Apa kau hanya akan berlari menjauh darinya lagi?"

"Irene." Baekhyun memohon pada saat yang sama dengan Chanyeol membentak, "Jangan mengungkitnya!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk mengizinkannya melakukan ini. Dia mematahkan hatimu, Baekhyun!" teriak Irene, mengangkat tangannya dengan frustrasi.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Ya. Aku cukup menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima apa yang dia usulkan."

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. "Rumahku berantakan karena pindahan. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

Senyum berseri-seri Chanyeol sedikit mencairkan es yang tersisa di dalam hati Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menempatkanmu di kamar tidurku karena itu di lantai bawah dan kamar mandinya yang terdekat."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan membutuhkan beberapa barangku. Irene, bisakah kau pergi bersama Chanyeol dan membantunya mengambil barang yang aku butuhkan?"

Mata Irene melotot seperti Baekhyun baru saja menyuruhnya untuk membantu Setan mencapai dominasi dunia. "Aku tidak bisa berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dia, apalagi membantunya mengemas barang-barangmu!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Baiklah, jadilah keledai yang tak dewasa karena itu. Aku yakin Connor akan senang hati untuk melakukan itu."

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun," jawab Connor, melangkah ke depan untuk menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Dari cara Chanyeol meringis, Baekhyun yakin Connor telah memukulnya sedikit lebih keras dari yang dibutuhkan.

"Aku menghargai itu Connor," jawab Baekhyun.

Menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, dia berkata, "Hanya yang penting. Aku tidak akan tinggal sangat lama."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol melengkung seperti seringaian puas diri. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya," gumam Baekhyun.

"Oke, kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan memulainya. Dengan begitu segalanya akan siap untukmu ketika mereka mengizinkanmu pulang besok pagi," kata Connor.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Setelah sekian lama, menghembuskan napasnya, Irene berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersamamu."

"Serius?" kata Connor dan Chanyeol dengan bersamaan.

"Ya," tukasnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Bisakah kalian berhenti dan segera pergi?"

"Man, kau sudah memerintah kami semaumu," kata Connor, dengan menyeringai. dia menyikut Chanyeol.

"Kau berada di dalam dua minggu yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak keberatan. Baekhyun bisa menggunakan dan menyalahgunakan aku sesuka hatinya. Selama dia senang dan sehat, aku akan melakukan semua yang dia inginkan."

Connor menatap Chanyeol sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terkena virus cinta yang buruk, dude. Sangat, sangat buruk." Dia menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyun." Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pelukan dan sebuah ciuman.

Sebelum Connor menarik dirinya, dia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Buat dia bekerja keras, Baekhyun, tapi berilah dia sebuah kesempatan juga."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Connor bertukar tempat dengan Irene yang juga memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pelukan. "Saat aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali kemari dan menginap denganmu," kata Irene.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya semalam. Ini tidak seperti aku belum pernah menghabiskan beberapa malam di rumah sakit. Hanya saja aku biasanya berada di bagian tempat tidur yang lain."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Kau bisa datang besok pagi atau ke rumah besok."

Tubuh Irene menegang pada prospek di rumah Chanyeol. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Saat Irene berbalik pergi, dia mengayunkan tas besarnya ke sekeliling, mengenai Chanyeol tepat di selangkangannya. Dengan sebuah geraman, Chanyeol membungkuk, menghembuskan beberapa napas dan kemudian menarik napasnya. Setelah membaik, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata birunya menyipit ke celah kemarahan.

Irene memberinya sebuah senyuman manis. "Oh, aku sangat menyesal. Itu salahku."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan, tapi dia tidak menantang Irene. "Ayolah," kata Connor, mengambil lengan Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Connor keluar dari pintu, Baekhyun memanggil, "Irene?"

Melirik melalui atas bahunya, Irene berkata, "Yeah?"

Baekhyun memberinya senyuman ramah. "Bersikap baiklah terhadapnya, _please_?"

Irene mengendus dengan frustrasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku seperti itu? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku pria itu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi ada lebih banyak yang terjadi daripada yang kau pahami. Jadi berikanlah dia sedikit kelonggaran."

Berputar-putar, Irene mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Sialan, Baekhyun, mengapa kau harus begitu baik dan pemaaf?"

"Aku tak mengatakan aku telah memaafkannya. Aku hanya lebih mengerti sekarang."

Pada ekspresi keraguan Irene yang terus berlanjut, Baekhyun berkata, "Percaya saja padaku untuk yang satu ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih beradab, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap baik."

"Lebih beradab berarti kau tidak akan memukulnya di bolanya lagi, kan?"

Irene memberinya seringaian jahat. "Itu berarti aku akan berusaha."

"Berusaha keras, oke?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Irene meniupkan sebuah ciuman sebelum menuju pintu keluar. Merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya sambil terus menatap ke langit-langit. "Tolong Tuhan, tolong awasi Jiwon dan jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang penting di dunia ini selain melahirkannya ke dunia dengan sehat di waktu yang tepat."

Saat Baekhyun menutup matanya, wajah Chanyeol melintas di depannya, membuat matanya terbuka kembali. "Dan jika Chanyeol adalah benar-benar satu-satunya, lembutkanlah hatiku padanya atau berikanlah satu pertanda aku harus berpaling darinya."

Doanya terpotong oleh seorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ya?" seru Baekhyun, alisnya berkerut pada siapa yang mungkin mengetuk pintunya.

Suara berdecit terbuka sebelum Jaehyun menyembulkan kepalanya masuk. "H-Hai."

.

.

TBC


End file.
